Síndrome de Estocolmo
by kaworukunchan
Summary: Advertencia: esta historia va de dolor, tortura, angustia, violación y oscuridad. De locura, de deseo, de sexo. No es bonita ni muy romántica. Si crees que no te gustaría, no la leas.
1. Locura

**ADVERTENCIA**: TORTURA DE HARRY A MANOS DE UN PSICÓPATA. QUIENES NO QUIERAN LEERLO QUE NO SIGAN.ANGST/LEMON/SD

Oscuridad.

Sangre.

Dolor.

Eso era todo lo que el hombre conocía. Quizá por eso no le habían afectado esos seres horribles... quizá...no le habían afectado tanto como a los demás...

El dementor paró de absorber recuerdos felices. Ya no encontraba ninguno. Observó al patético ser que estaba a sus pies, balanceándose hacia delante y atrás. Ni siquiera merecía que le diera el Beso.

Estaba loco.

Loco le habían vuelto en esa prisión.

Azkabán.

Con sólo oír su nombre los magos temblaban...y los que ya habían estado allí...mejor no pensar.

El dementor salió de la sala dejando a la criatura rubia sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos azules fijos en un punto distante de la pared.

A lo lejos se oían alaridos de terror de sus compañeros, los otros mortífagos.

Entonces paró de mecerse y sonrió. Sus carcajadas sonaron más terroríficas que los alaridos de los otros seguidores de Voldemort. Y los gritos cesaron.

Temían la locura del rubio más que a los propios dementores.

-Aquí está.

Voces. Voces humanas. ¿Alucinaciones? No. Habían hablado.

-Como ve, está en un estado de locura total. No reo que les sirva de mucho. Tal vez alguno de los otros...aunque tienen tanto miedo que tampoco podrían hablar. Malfoy es el único que no teme ya a los dementores. Se dedica a reírse todo el tiempo o a mirar la pared...

-Tiene que ser él.

Esa voz. Draco paró se reír. Escuchó, atento.

-Pero...está loco. No podrá decir nada coherente. Ninguno de los que están aquí puede ya. Para eso se hizo esta prisión. Ellos...por Merlín. Está escuchando...

Silencio.

-Abra la puerta.

-Pero...

-He dicho que la abra. Como usted mismo ha afirmado, ninguno de ellos representa ya peligro alguno¿no?

La puerta chirrió.

Sonidos de pies entrando en su celda. Caras que se agachan para verle. Draco sonrió de nuevo. Con esa sonrisa fruto de la más absoluta pérdida de cordura.

-¿Malfoy?

La sonrisa no se alteró. Las caras le miraron una a una. No reconocía a ninguno.

Entonces, desde las sombras entró una figura.

La sonrisa se borró.

Con una rapidez que nadie esperaba, el rubio se levantó de donde estaba y se lanzó a por el hombre que acababa de entrar.

-¡¡¡POTTER!!!

Pero antes de llegar a su destino, un hechizo aturdidor le golpeó de lleno.

El rubio yacía en el suelo de la fría prisión.

-Por Merlín, esto es increíble...aun le quedan fuerzas...

-Cogedle. Nos lo llevamos.

-¿Qué? Pero, señor Potter...después de lo que...

-Le necesitamos para que nos diga el paradero de Voldemort.

El mago se estremeció. Pero Harry no se inmutó y observó sin añadir nada más cómo levantaban al rubio del suelo y lo sacaban fuera de la prisión. Era extraño. No había reconocido a Ron ni a ninguno de los antiguos Gryffindor...pero sí a él. Esa mirada de odio que le había lanzado cuando le miró...

Ya daba igual. Estaba loco. Había perdido todo su orgullo cuando derrotaron a los suyos y a él mismo, así que, seguramente lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su odio.

Harry echó un último vistazo a la celda vacía y siguió a sus compañeros.

Draco se encontraba en una habitación.

Era una habitación grande. Tenía unas paredes grandes. Y un techo alto. Y una mesa, en la que se encontraba él, también grande. Pero sólo había dos sillas.

Uno a uno, los aurores y magos fueron entrando y haciéndole preguntas. ¿Sabes quién eres¿Dónde está Quien Tú Sabes¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Preguntas estúpidas.

Respuestas estúpidas.

Draco se carcajeaba con su risa mortal cada vez que le preguntaban algo de eso. Y sus interlocutores se echaban hacia atrás, con miedo.

¿Por qué tienen miedo? Es divertido. Temen mi risa. ...

Y se reía. Se reía siempre.

Al cabo de cinco horas, los aurores estaban desesperados.

-No sabe nada, Harry. Incluso Moody lo ha intentado...no parece ni que se acuerde de él...y eso que le ha amenazado con volver a convertirlo en hurón...como en Hogwarts...

-¿Y qué ha hecho?

-Se ha reído más y se ha caído al suelo, llorando de risa.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si Malfoy no respondía a nada, tendría que pasar él. Pero entonces se le echaría otra vez encima...

-Harry, déjame a mí.

-Hermione...no sé si te reconocerá. A lo mejor también se te lanza encima...

-Algo hay que intentar¿no?

Y se metió en la sala con Draco. Este seguía sentado en la silla, los brazos apoyados en la mesa, las manos unidas. Y su sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione se sentó y esperó.

No dijo nada.

Draco tampoco.

Después de unos segundos la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó. Giró su cabeza y miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Hermione estaba conteniendo la respiración. Draco Malfoy enfocaba sus ojos hacia ella. Seguro. La había reconocido...en medio de toda esa locura. La pregunta era si se comportaría con ella igual que con Harry...

Draco se acercó.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Draco se acercó más.

Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, mirándola fijamente, con su falsa sonrisa.

Hermione presionó su varita contra la nuez de Draco.

-No te acerques más, Malfoy. Tan solo dime lo que quiero saber.

Draco ensanchó aun más, si cabe, su sonrisa.

Y la besó.

Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido.

Al final Draco se encontraba en la pared, derrumbado, con un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, producto de un expelliarmus. Pero no estaba dolido, ni furioso.

Hermione se levantó furiosa de la silla e insultó a la criatura que se carcajeaba de nuevo en el suelo. No la había reconocido...simplemente sus instintos despreciativos Malfoy le habían guiado. Meneó la cabeza con disgusto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Granger.

Hermione se giró lentamente.

Malfoy le miraba sonriente.

Hermione se le acercó de nuevo.

-Así que sí que me recuerdas...Malfoy.

-Sí, Granger. No suelo olvidar a las sangresucia como tú.

Hermione apretó los puños.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

Mirada fría.

-¿Quién?

Sin dejar de sonreír.

-ÉL

-Mi Señor...sí, lo sé...pero tú no.

-...dímelo.

-...

-Draco Malfoy, dime dónde se esconde el Señor Tenebroso.

-... Granger...

-¿Qué?

-¿Esa comadreja ya te ha jodido?

Entonces recuerda algo...

-Si. Ese...maldito bastardo...Harry, yo creo que nos recuerda a todos, simplemente finge no saber nada. Aunque loco está, seguro...Los dementores le han hecho tanto daño que ya no siente dolor...es como...como un niño que juega...

-Un niño psicópata.

-Harry, no puedo hablar otra vez con él. Lo siento...yo...

-No importa, Herm, lo entiendo, gracias. Y no te preocupes, se lo merecía...si tú no le hubieses hecho el Crucio...seguramente se lo habría hecho Ron...o yo mismo...

-Pero...yo tenía que haberme calmado, no debía haberle seguido el juego...Merlín... ¿y un Veritaserum?

-Probaremos. Pero no se si resultará.

Draco se tomó la poción sin rechistar.

Los aurores le rodeaban de nuevo. Hermione y Ron entre ellos.

-Malfoy. ¿Sabes dónde está el señor tenebroso?

-Sí.

Draco sonreía.

-Entonces, dinos dónde está.

-Um...no puedo decirlo...

Sonrisa más ancha.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé exactamente...uaaaaaaa...pero sí te lo puedo mostrar... ¿quieres?

Los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, sus dientes blancos apretados.

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados.

El auror continuó.

-...está bien, muéstranoslo.

Draco asintió y rápidamente se puso de pie, se bajó los pantalones y se sacó el pene, sacudiéndolo ante todos, los boquiabiertos.

-¡Aquí, aquí, está aquí! - carcajadas trastornadas- ¡Aquí tenéis a mi amo y señor¡Tocadle si podéis¡Nunca podréis quitármelo¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio. La sorpresa inicial había pasado a enfado y odio contra esa criatura pervertida, que ahora se paseaba sobre la mesa, moviendo las caderas y tocándose sus partes delante de sus narices.

Ron estaba rojo, de vergüenza y furia y miraba a Malfoy de forma asesina.

Hermione tenía una mano cubriéndole la cara, desesperada. Con un suspiro apuntó al rubio y le aturdió de nuevo.

-Es como el diablo...igual que el mismísimo Satanás...

-¿Qué murmuras Harry?

-¿Mmmh? Nada...

Harry lo había estado viendo todo en una bola de cristal. Draco estaba loco, completamente. Sólo alguien a quien se le había ido la olla del todo haría algo así, siendo un mortífago y en presencia de aurores.

-Decía que si mis tíos lo vieran, seguramente dirían que es el diablo...

-Harry, si tus tíos vieran a Malfoy, sería lo último que verían...

-...si, tal vez. No se a quién soportar menos... ¿sabes la última? Quieren echarme de casa. Dicen que me busque una yo solito, que me van a denunciar a la policía porque los he estado explotando y amenazando...que estoy como una chota, vamos...y eso que no han visto a Malfoy...

Diggory se rió. Si. Desde luego esos muggles eran unos indeseables. Si se encontraban con Malfoy algún día...desearían no haber hecho sufrir a Harry...

-Por cierto¿dónde está ahora?

-Se lo han llevado a la enfermería. Aunque yo lo veo un gasto innecesario.

Harry no respondió.

Los aurores estaban furiosos.

En el mundo hay buenos y malos. Es como una balanza, un equilibrio constante y siempre hay más malos que buenos. Los buenos son los que hacen el bien, los que defienden, los que luchan contra los malos. Y los malos son lo contrario. Hacen sufrir a los demás, hieren y matan a los indefensos, los torturan, les hacen daño...

Pero hay un momento en el que, cuando en el mundo hay más buenos que malos, los buenos se creen superiores y poco a poco, sin saberlo, se van haciendo malos. Pero esto al principio no se nota. Es después de un tiempo cuando ya se ve en qué se han convertido y en lo que son. Y entonces vuelve a haber equilibrio, porque ya hay más malos.

En este momento algunos aurores se estaban volviendo malos.

Draco estaba solo en la enfermería.

¿Cómo se atrevía un simple y repugnante mortífago a burlarse de ellos? Se creía seguro, siendo quien era. Después de todos estos años aun se creía el príncipe de Slytherin...le iban a dar una lección a ese príncipe. Y les iba a decir el paradero de Voldemort, por las malas.

¿Qué ocurre cuando doce magos con varita atacan a uno solo e indefenso?

Que el equilibrio del mundo poco a poco vuelve a ser estable.

Dolor.

Sangre.

Oscuridad.

De nuevo.

Draco no oía ya. El dolor no le dejaba. Tampoco veía. Ni sentía. Simplemente sabía que le estaban haciendo algo malo. Alcanzaba a entreverlos, todos con sus varitas en alto, vengándose.

Draco sonrió con la mandíbula sangrando. Después de todo, de eso se trataba...¿por qué fingían? El rubio sabía mejor que nadie de qué estaban hechos esos hombres. Sabía lo que hacía falta para ser auror...curiosamente lo mismo que para ser mortífago.

Su sonrisa le valió un nuevo Cruciatus.

Harry estaba furioso. Eran estúpidos. Completamente estúpidos. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? Malfoy era el único que podía ayudarles, se lo había repetido una y otra vez. No. Los muy idiotas no habían podido reprimirse. Muy bien, pues como castigo estaban recluidos en Azkabán, a pesar de sus protestas y las de otros miembros, que no veían qué mal hacían en hacerle eso a un mortífago.

La cuestión no es que sea un mortífago- había dicho Harry- Es el acto en sí lo que cuenta.

Y era verdad. El odio y la venganza no llevaban a nada. Si seguían vengándose de todo lo que les habían hecho, estarían toda la vida matándose los unos a los otros. Eso no debía ser así.

Debían coger a Voldemort. Nada más. Y destruirle. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender?

Hermione estaba junto a Draco en otra cama de la enfermería, más grande. Y el rubio estaba recostado, vendado por todas las heridas que había recibido. Y la miraba.

-Eres imbécil. ¿Lo sabes? Seguro que si...o tal vez no...Merlín, Malfoy, estás loco...pero ellos lo están más. Deberían comportarse como aurores...no como, como ...

-Mortífagos, Granger...mortífagos...

Draco volvía a sonreír...aunque le debía de doler mucho.

Hermione lo miró enfadada. Tampoco era que sintiera que le hubiesen linchado. Ella, al igual que Harry, reprobaba el acto en sí.

-Cállate Malfoy. O las heridas se te abrirán.

-Ohhhhhh...¿preocupada Granger? Jijiji...qué estúpida eres...

-Para ya, Malfoy, deja de provocar a la gente. Me insultas por puro instinto, en realidad no sabes qué decir...estás loco.

-Ya. Instinto...locura...van unidos. Tú estás loca. Tú y todos los demás. Los que os creéis que sois buenos...

Draco intentó reír, pero con las costillas rotas no le salió muy bien.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No es que nos creamos los buenos, Malfoy. Es que alguien debe luchar contra los tipejos como vosotros. Si no fuera por nosotros¿quién defendería a los débiles y a los inocentes? Los mataríais a todos...

Draco la miró con sorpresa y luego se empezó a reír a carcajadas, ya sin importarle el dolor ni la sangre. Hermione se levantó preocupada.

-Los salvadores...del mundo mágico...vaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaa...conque débiles e inocentes...dime Granger¿acaso no era yo débil hace un rato¿Y qué han hecho tus salvadores, eh?

-...los provocaste, Malfoy.

-Estúpida. Aunque no hubiese hecho nada, habrían encontrado cualquier excusa para hacerlo...

-Te equivocas. Ellos no son como tú...

Pero ya no estaba tan segura.

-Ja. Ni siquiera te lo crees. Ya has visto lo que me han hecho...pero no los culpo. En el fondo somos iguales. Los mortífagos y los aurores.

-Desvarías.

-No. Al fin y al cabo ambos luchamos contra los otros por unos ideales. Los dos grupos sabemos matar y aunque no quieras creerlo, os gusta. Por lo menos nosotros no lo negamos.

-Vosotros sois asesinos, Malfoy.

-Los aurores también lo son.

-Los aurores matan asesinos.

-¿Y quién les da derecho?

-¡Sois asesinos, Malfoy!¡Psicópatas sin control!

-La gente no nace asesina, Granger. Nos hacen así.

-¿Quién?

-Tú. Ellos.

-¿Yo?¿Ellos? No te entiendo, Malfoy. Tú elegiste ser mortífago.

No podía elegir otra cosa. Era eso o morir por mi propio padre. ¿O crees que él me hubiese dejado pasar a vuestro lado? Ja.

-Tú no hubieses querido pasar a nuestro lado.

-Nadie me dio la oportunidad. Ni a mí, ni a mis compañeros. ¿Ves? Vosotros sois los malos.

-No se de qué estás hablando.

-El sombrero seleccionador Granger

-¿Qué?

-Estúpida, estúpida. ¿Todavía no te enteras? Habéis sido marionetas todo este tiempo, títeres manejados por otros y por el destino...

-No te entiendo...

Hermione estaba confusa. ¿Qué intentaba decirle Draco?

-Ay, Granger. Nunca pensé que sería yo el que te diera la lección. Bien, empecemos- Draco sonreía - Érase una vez, desde tiempos inmemorables, un mundo en el que había bien y mal. Esto se ve en todas las mitologías, Granger. siempre bien y mal. En equilibrio. No puede existir el uno sin el otro. Y ¿por qué? Sencillo. Si el mal desaparece, el bien se convertirá en mal y viceversa.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Oh, si que lo es. Te pongo un ejemplo. Yo. Yo era el mal antes. Ahora los aurores que me han hecho esto son el mal, se han convertido. Porque Voldemort no está. Y sin Voldemort no hay mal. Y entonces los del bien se envalentonan y deciden ser ellos los que manden y hay disputas y...en fin, ya lo verás. Si todos los mortífagos desaparecen, vosotros mismos os dividiréis en enemigos...

Hermione movió los ojos pensativa.

-¿Tendría razón?

-Y además- prosiguió- si nos hubieseis dejado seguir, habría sido al revés. Bueno, si Voldemort venciera, al principio habría mal, pero después, cuando todo estuviese gobernado por él, nadie se pelearía...sería un paraíso ...y al final sería como un rey, como un dios...y daría a sus súbditos todo lo que quisieran...transformándose en el bien...

-Dudo que Voldemort llegara a ser benigno alguna vez. Si fuera como dices, no estaríamos luchando entre nosotros...Dumbledore, Fudge, ayudarían a Voldemort incluso...

-Ay, no entiendes nada, Granger. Dumbledore es un manipulador, él ya lo sabe. Sabe que sin Voldemort y los mortífagos habría problemas mucho mayores...problemas ocultos que no se ven tan claramente. Con nosotros, vosotros os unís y formáis el bien. Y nosotros la otra cara de la moneda. Por eso las casas. Por eso el sombrero seleccionador. No es más que una artimaña para separarnos, para dividirnos y así poder dirigir el odio de todos hacia los Slytherins...y tener un enemigo común. ¿Lo entiendes? Desde que entraste en la escuela te han dado un enemigo al que odiar: Slytherin. Y ¿qué podíamos hacer nosotros con esa fama?¿Qué hacer cuando todos te odian? Odiar, claro. Una vez más sin elección. Ya la habían tomado por nosotros.

-...- Hermione estaba descolocada. Creía lo que le decía Malfoy.- Pero el sombrero lo inventaron los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Porque estaban cansados de luchar entre ellos, de conspirar en secretos, de las falsas apariencias...así que hicieron un sombrero con un único propósito: separar a buenos y malos. Por supuesto como sabían que iban a salir más buenos, inventaron a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Como neutrales. Pero es tan solo una artimaña, en realidad, también estaban en contra de Salazar y los nuestros. Y él se dio cuenta. Por eso se fue.

Hermione suspiró. Entendía lo que le había dicho Draco, Pero no quería creerlo. En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido. Levantó la vista.

-¿Te he abierto los ojos, Granger?

Hermione no respondió. Estaba extrañada. Le faltaba algo. Se tanteó. Su varita. Miró a Draco. Draco sonreía con el palo de madera en su mano.

-... dámela Draco.

-Yo que tú no me acercaría...todavía sé hacer maldiciones...- se incorporó lentamente. Hermione dio un paso atrás.

-¿Y todo lo que me has dicho¿No decías que no tenías elección? Ahora la tienes. Dame la varita, Malfoy.

-No tengo elección, Granger. Si te la doy, nunca podré salir de aquí...y además, tú me has hecho un Cruciatus...

-Malfoy...maldito seas, te había creído...

-Y haces bien. Todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

El rubio se acercaba amenazante. Hermione se chocó contra la pared.

-Dijiste que no tenías oportunidad...ahora...

-Ahora es demasiado tarde, Granger...

-Pero tú has dicho...

-Que soy de los malos.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos mientras la varita le apuntaba.

-Desmaius.


	2. Huida

-Ha escapado.

-¡¿Qué?!

Harry fue corriendo a la enfermería. Hermione estaba desmayada en el suelo. Cuando la despertaron miró a Harry asustada.

-Lo siento...tiene mi varita...yo...

Pero Harry la acalló dulcemente y la tumbó en una de las camas. Hizo un gesto a Ron.

-Cuida de ella.

Harry salió de la enfermería y congregó a los demás aurores. Debían de encontrarlo. Era muy peligroso. Además de ser mortífago, estaba desequilbrado.

-"Por Merlín, nunca pensé que pasara esto"

Después de un rato descubrieron que había usado polvos flu, pero no sabían a donde había ido. Habría que investigar todas las chimeneas. No había tiempo. Todas las casas que conociera Draco Malfoy. Ya.

Dudley Dursley se lo estaba pasando en grande. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Sabía que era malo, pero correría el riesgo. También sabía que era peligroso. Estaba con sus amigos de la pandilla, en un pub. Estaban borrachos. Una estúpida niñata les había llamado gordos de mierda y había pasado de ellos. Ahora lo estaba pagando. La habían esperado a la salida y la habían llevado con ellos. Se iban a divertir.

En ese momento estaba dentro de ella. La chica estaba llorando, pero no le importaba. Nadie podía oírla allí. Era un sitio siniestro el que habían encontrado. Y la habitación tenía el cerrojo echado. No había ventanas, solo una cama y una chimenea.

-Venga, Dud, que yo también quiero.

El que hablaba tenía a las chica sujeta por los bazos. Eran tres. El otro la sujetaba las piernas. Tenía una mordaza puesta.

-Joder, cállate, me desconcentras.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido muy raro. Dudley no hizo caso y siguió a lo suyo, sin ver las miradas de asombro que tenían sus amigos. No fue hasta que oyó la voz y vio a uno de sus amigos en el suelo, que reaccionó. Demasidao tarde. Su otro amigo también estaba en el suelo.

Muertos.

Dudley notó que alguien se apoyaba en él. Miró con temor y vio unos ojos azules que lo miraban con interés.

Los ojos de un psicópata.

-¿Apareamiento muggle?

Un mago psicópata.

Dudley intentó salir, pero el rubio lo retuvo negando.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- Dudley no habló. Estaba temblando. La chica también.- ¿Sabes cual es el momento más excitante en el sexo?- se acercó más al chico y alzó su varita- Cuando los órganos internos se contraen hasta asfixiarte la polla. Y ¿cuando pasa eso? Avada Kedabra- la chica se contrajo, tal como había predicho y murió.- Ahora.¿Ves?

Petunia abrió la puerta. Su hijo estaba en el umbral. Venía con alguien.

-¡Dudy!¡¿Qué horas son estas?!¡¿Y quién es ese?!

-Hola mamá. Es un amigo. Entra, Draco.

Entraron.

Draco se dirigió hacia el salón.

Petunia fue a detenerle, pero en vez de eso, miró a su hijo, que estaba como hipnotizado.

Dudy entró a la cocina.

-¿Dudy?

Dudy no respondía.

Dudy abrió un cajón.

Draco se desparramó en el sillón.

Estiró los brazos.

Vernon le miraba desde el otro sillón, los ojos saliendo de las órbitas.

Draco sonrió.

Petunia chilló.

Vernon se levantó.

Dudley entró en el salón con un cuhillo, lleno de sangre.

Vernon se acercó lentamente a su hijo, vio a petunia muerta en el suelo y antes de que pudiese hablar, Dudley le abrió las tripas a él también.

Draco seguía sonriendo. Se estiró más y bostezó.

Dudley, aún bajo el imperius, lloraba.

Draco le miró sonriente y señaló la pared. Lo demás lo dijo con telepatía.

Dudley se cortó una mano y empezó a escirbir con su sangre.

Cuando terminó, casi no se tenía en pie.

-Muy bien, muggle asqueroso, muy bien...Avada Kedabra.

El rubio se levantó de un brinco y se situó tras el cuerpo del fofo chico para admirar su obra.

-Perfecto.

Ahora sóllo tenía que ir y esperar.

Cinco horas después Harry Potter recibía el aviso. Sus tíos y su primo habían muerto. Pero las defensas mágicas d ela casa estaban intactas.

Harry llegó a Privet Drive unos segundos después.

Los aurores estaban esperando.

Cuando entraron no entendían qué había pasado.

-Debe haber sido un asesinato por robo...- comentó Harry. No es que le apenara mucho verlos muertos.

-Harry, ven a ver esto.

Harry llegó al salón y vio la pared.

MANSIÓN RIDDLE. VE SOLO, POTTER

-...Malfoy.

Era de noche. La mansión estaba oscura, como siempre. Harry pisaba la hierba seca todo lo silencioso que podía. Odiaba ese lugar. Allí era donde se había enfrentado a Voldemort. No le gustaba recordarlo.

-Id por delante, yo iré por detrás.

Eso les había dicho. Por supuesto no había ido solo.

Se paró. Creía haber visto algo cerca de una tumba. Si, ahi estaba.

Los aurores pateaban el terreno. Debía de haber siete cerca de Harry. Pero no tan cerca.

Harry vio la varita de Hermione y se agachó.

Al tocar la madera, una sensación conocida le invadió. Trató de soltar el objet pero no pudo.

Y aterrizó en una habitación oscura y fría.

Antes de poder coger de nuevo el traslador, algo le golpeó la cabeza.

Harry Potter cayó al suelo.

Draco Malfoy le miró con sonrisa triunfal. Por fin iba a desquitarse de él...por todos esos años. Y no lo hacía por Voldemort ni por los caídos...sino por él mismo...Potter era suyo. Esa y todas las veces que quisiera.

Se agachó y cogió la varita de Harry. Le lanzó un hechizo debilitante. Perfecto.

Alcanzó la cadena que había preparado y se la ató al cuello. Un collar de metal negro. Como un perro malo...o un león...

-Y este león, aprenderá una lección...

Draco abrió los ojos y estalló en carcajadas al escuchar su propia rima.

Ya se que es un poco corto...pero es que es el capitulo de descanso antes de la tormenta...tenia que llevar harry de alguno forma alli...y me apetecia matar a los dursley...


	3. Dolor

Harry abrió los ojos.

No veía nada.

Se movió.

No podía.

Tenía algo que le aprisionaba el cuello. Y estaba muy cansado... ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Hola, Potter.

Draco Malfoy. Y esta vez no sonreía.

"Joder, tengo que salir de aquí."

En esos momentos Harry no pensaba en capturar al rubio...simplemente quería escapar. Le daba miedo. Si. Increíblemente le daba miedo. Más que Voldemort. Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, con la cabeza ladeada y mirando con esos ojos de chalado...

Harry intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado cansado y esa argolla pesaba mucho.

Draco se acercó a él con la varita en la mano.

Le apuntó.

-_Desvisttio._

Y Harry notó el frío del suelo en su piel.

El rubio se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para ver su cara.

-_Crucio._

El dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Ya lo conocía de antes y estaba acostumbrado, pero el crucio de cada persona era diferente. En esos momentos Draco Malfoy sentía tal odio en su interior que ése solo Crucio podían haber sido cinco a la vez. Deseaba hacerle daño de verdad.

Pero no matarle.

Harry logró respirar un poco. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Draco le cogió del pelo y le alzó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para arrearle un revés en toda la cara. Y no fue el único. Malfoy le abofeteó hasta que su cara se empezó a hinchar y Harry sentía como si ardiera.

No podía defenderse, no podía levantarse.

Draco paró y se levantó. Anduvo hasta la cintura de Harry y le pegó una patada en las costillas. Harry se encogió.

-Bueno, Potter, creo que ya esta bien de calentamiento...pasemos a la acción.

"¿Qué?"

Harry no podía casi respirar...pero había estado en situaciones peores...

-_Piro_

Entonces todo su cuerpo se comenzó a quemar. Harry gritó. Primero la espalda, después las piernas...Draco iba poco a poco...

Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar a los ojos del moreno. Eso si que no lo había vivido nunca...ese dolor...ni con Voldemort...no sabía si saldría de esta.

Draco paró con los hechizos de fuego. Le gustaban esos hechizos. No dejaban marcas en el cuerpo, nada en absoluto. Sólo una constante sensación de dolor...

Se acercó de nuevo a Harry y le tomó la cara.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Potter? Este cuarto es tan frío...pensé que querrías calentarte... ¿no? Vaya, Potter, eres un desagradecido..._Crucio_

Más dolor.

-En fin...supongo que ya estarás acostumbrado a esto¿no? Tantos mortífagos, Voldemort...debes haber probado toda clase de hechizos en tu cuerpo...así que esto ya no sirve de mucho...- tiró la varita al suelo. Y se levantó.

"No...¿Qué va a hacer ahora?"

-Durante todo este tiempo en Azkabán...he estado pensando... ¿sabes? Creo que, después de todo, los muggles tienen métodos interesantes de inflingir dolor...aunque claro, en el mundo mágico no se usan tanto...estamos acostumbrados a la varita...pero eso se va a acabar. Por eso te he pegado, para demostrarte que también se hacer cosas...muggles...

Harry tembló. Estaba delirando.

-... pero hay algo que siempre he deseado hacerte¿sabes? - se fue quitando las vendas y tirándolas en el suelo.- es...algo que nunca le he comentado a nadie...y que no haría con nadie excepto contigo, Potter. Deberías sentirte privilegiado...- se terminó de desnudar.- Aunque me da un poco de asco...en fin, es la mejor manera de humillarte.

Draco se colocó a los pies de Harry. Este abrió los ojos. Se estaba temiendo lo peor.

"No. Por favor que no sea eso"

Harry se incorporó como pudo y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Draco.

Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Oh¿Quieres empezar tú?

-Q...que te jodan, Malfoy.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más ancha.

-No, Potter, no, no...-sacudió la acbeza lentamente- soy yo el que te va a joder a ti...

Y le volvió a coger del pelo para estrellar su cara contra el suelo. Harry gimió.

Draco sujetó una pierna y la estiró, situándose en posición. Harry notó el peligro e intentó levantarse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

El rubio esperó paciente a que se le endureciera... y se la metió tan bruscamente como pudo. El grito de Harry no se hizo esperar. Draco sonrió. La locura hizo el resto.

Llevaba media hora dentro de él, incansable...el odio acumulado de todos los años se estaba cobrando su presa dentro del moreno. Harry sentía como si le desgarraran en carne viva. Ya no dolía, abrasaba...poco a poco dejaba de sentir...se estaba desangrando...se estaba quedando inconsciente...sus ojos, debajo de las lágrimas, estaban cerrándose, mientras el rubio proseguía embistiéndole, cada vez más rápido. Esperaba que no se enterase de que era su primera vez. Sería capaz de hacerle sentir el dolor durante horas...

Al parecer Draco ya lo sabía. Aún moviéndose, le habló...

-...mhh...me sorprende que nadie antes te haya hecho esto, Potter. Estás muy estrecho...pero por suerte, lo estoy arreglando...

Y lanzó una carcajada.

"Por favor, que esto termine de una vez..."


	4. Fases

"Negro.

Todo está negro.

Me gusta el negro.

Es precioso."

En medio de las tinieblas un cuerpo engalanado de noche oscura se mecía suavemente….adelante….atrás…. sus estrellas plateadas fijas en algún lóbrego rincón de su recóndita mente…en la que sólo la locura y el odio tenían cobijo.

Eternidad. Eso era lo que había sentido en aquella inmunda prisión. Al principio se había sentido furioso, derrotado, humillado…y había intentado luchar contra esa derrota, creer que de verdad no habían perdido…pero después, paulatinamente, cuando su alma se fue evaporando y dejando su mente como el hielo, su orgullo se esfumó. Y tal como había hecho en ese colegio….(qué lejano estaba ya) había logrado mantener una máscara de impasibilidad….pero esta vez no tapaba su rostro…sino su interior….lo poco que le quedaba de alma. Y lo que le faltaba lo llenó con el odio hacia el vencedor, al que lo había humillado….le odió. Le odió tan profundamente que sangró…pero al cabo de un tiempo decidió que sus manos mordidas no tenían culpa alguna…y dejó que el odio que su mente ejercía se disipara con el movimiento rítmico del cuerpo. Avanzar, retroceder, siempre en equilibrio, nunca parando. Y así, se mecía suavemente, al ritmo de la dulce sonata de su odio… convirtiendo sus días en noches, su realidad en sueño…un movimiento que se repetía constantemente y acabó siendo mecánico…igual que respirar…ya no notaba cuando lo hacía ni cuando no…solo cuando se acordaba, comía…pero todo adquirió ritmo y compás, todo sucedía con un orden…día tras día…sin pensar, por puro instinto. Y durante todo ese tiempo, los dementores lo dejaban en paz. No encontraban alma, no encontraban felicidad que chupar. Todo se había reducido a un autómata….que no pensaba, que no sentía…que no chillaba…así, sus visitas acabaron reduciéndose y el rubio, poco a poco fue fortaleciéndose. Comía en sueños, dormía con los ojos abiertos…siempre con el ritmo constante…siempre la misma posición…y en su mente, sus neuronas, rítmicamente sólo pensaban en una cosa, segundo tras segundo, repitiendo la misma escena: Potter sufriendo. Sufriendo de dolor. Sufriendo de angustia. Sangrando…desgarrando el aire con sus aullidos de agonía…

Y lo había conseguido.

Sonrió en una mueca maligna. Lo de anoche le había gustado. Le había gustado torturarle, debilitarle hasta ese extremo…vencer sobre él…dentro de él…humillarlo tal como el moreno había hecho con su persona…

Un escalofrío de placer lo recorrió, pero sin alterara el ritmo, al recordar la sensación de satisfacción que sintió al oírlo gritar de tal forma…cuando lo hacía sangrar, cuando lo hacía llorar…en realidad le había violado para eso, no porque lo deseara…pero había cumplido su función. Y él pensando que no lograría excitarse lo suficiente. Nada más golpearlo por vez primera en la cara, sintió cómo el calor inundaba su cuerpo, cómo la furia desatada se iba disipando…y el placer con cada nuevo golpe…después fueron los cruciatus…pero eso ya no le llenaba…así que había optado por la vía más humillante y dolorosa que sabía que destrozaría a su rival…y había funcionado. Lo único que esperaba era haberle herido lo suficiente como para debilitarle en extremo…pero no para matarle….no. Lo quería vivo. Vivo para oírle gritar, vivo para oírle gemir…para destrozarlo poco a poco…y al final, lo que tanto había esperado se cumpliría…Harry Potter a sus pies, suplicándole….sabía que lo conseguiría…. De repente, su orgullo, atrapado en telarañas de neuronas muertas, renació. Lo conseguiría, si…y se vengaría…

Una nueva excitación hizo su aparición al imaginarse a Potter de rodillas…sin detener su rítmico balanceo, se metió una mano por la túnica y cogió su erección, ya dura y comenzó a masturbarse, suavemente…pensando en el dolor que Potter iba a recibir dentro de un rato…porque no había terminado con él…no…aún no…

Gimió y siseó. Su mano con un ritmo que se acopló al de su cuerpo…caliente…frío…

Harry lloraba en silencio.

Después de tantos tormentos, después de tantas pérdidas, de tanto sufrimiento….había vencido al señor oscuro, al fin. Había sacrificado su inocente infancia luchando contra el mal, volviéndose un asesino, aunque los demás dijeran lo contrario, luchando contra lo que creía que no era correcto…y habría sufrido mucho, más de lo que nadie de su edad habría podido soportar…pero había llegado el día y…lo había conseguido…había acabado con Voldemort..la amenaza, la abominación….y todo el esfuerzo, todo lo malo había valido la pena…por fin se había quitado la carga de encima….por fin podía ser feliz…y entonces todas sus esperanzas se quebraron.

Que Voldemort no había muerto….al principio eran rumores…pero igualmente la historia se repetía….y Harry se vio asimismo condenado a vagar eternamente contra un enemigo invisible, pues sabía, en el fondo, que era el propio mal el que no moría nunca.. y que nunca conseguiría acabar con él…y entonces había aparecido el rubio y todo se había complicado… y ahí estaba él. Humillado y desprotegido…vulnerable como nunca lo había estado en su vida…enfrentándose a algo más temible que el propio señor oscuro.

¿Por qué¿Por qué le pasaba esto¿Por qué a él¿No había sufrido bastante¿No había luchado bastante¿No se había convertido en asesino para eso? O acaso ¿era ese su castigo?

Harry tembló entre sollozos. Dolía mucho…dolía todo… pero sabía, en su interior, que todo eso no había terminado. Sabía que el rubio, que ese ser desquiciado y maligno, volvería para hacerle gritar de nuevo….lo había visto en sus ojos. Brillaban de placer…de placer al hacerlo sufrir de aquella forma.

Y lo peor de todo era que Harry no podía sentir odio. No tenía tiempo….lo único que sentía en esos momentos era miedo. Miedo, dolor y frío. Eso era todo lo que le provocaba evocar la imagen de Malfoy en su mente. Porque como todos los mortales, temía las cosas que no entendía…y esa locura…ese sadismo…era algo que le infundía pavor. Así que temblaba, desnudo en el suelo…tal vez si solo le hubiese pegado, si estuviera vestido…tal vez entonces aun tendría la capacidad de enfrentarse a él…pero allí como estaba…le habían quitado su virginidad de la forma más sádica y cruel…ni siquiera Voldemort habría podido hacer temblar tanto a Harry Potter….Voldemort solo despertaba odio…y este rubio….este demonio de cabellos plateados… era el terror infinito. Harry ya lo tenía asumido: deseaba morir antes que volver a ver aquella cara psicópata. No lo soportaría…

Fue entonces cuando el Satán de cabellos rubios entró por la puerta.

" No. "

" Por favor."

"Vete."

Draco miró divertido el cuerpecillo que se tapaba la cara de la luz que entraba por la puerta. Totalmente vulnerable….ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar…de nuevo…

Harry notó cómo la criatura se acercaba a él…lenta y deliberadamente…a contraluz y sólo tapado con una capa, que estaba abierta en el centro, dejando ver su órgano, de momento flácido, que le colgaba, como un arma dispuesta a cargar. Harry intentó borrar esa visión de su cabeza, que en ese momento le dolía horrores. Su cicatriz volvía a quemar.

Draco se acercó a la cara de Harry, tapando la puerta. Estaba feliz. Sentía un gran placer sádico al ver a Potter temblando ante su mera presencia. Le pasó una uña por el trazado de su columna vertebral. Y notó entusiasmado cómo se estremecía por su contacto. Le cogió de la barbilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara seca y roja de llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Potter¿Por qué lloras?- le susurró. Harry se estremecía de nuevo. Intentaba escapar de su garra. Pero el rubio apretó con más fuerza. Harry gimió.

Draco sonrió de nuevo…sus dientes centellearon.

Harry notó la bofetada con retraso, cuando ya estaba en el suelo. Y como un animal con instinto, se arrastró hacia un rincón oscuro con sus codos, tirando de sus piernas, que estaban temblando.

El rubio estaba agachado en el suelo, riendo entre temblores. Miró a Harry con locura y se incorporó.

Harry se pegó más a la pared. El demonio se acercaba. Se estaba agachando delante suyo. Alzaba una mano hacia él…

Draco vio recreado cómo Potter se encogía sobre sí mismo, agarrándose las rodillas con los brazos. Realmente estaba aterrorizado. Notó cómo el placer llegaba a él en oleadas de calor…le cogió del pelo y le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Harry sintió el dolor del tirón, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras notaba la cara del rubio frente a la suya.

-Mírame, Potter.

Nada.

-He dicho que me mires, bastardo inútil….¡abre los ojos!

Harry tembló más, pero no los abrió. Tenía miedo de ver al demonio….porque era eso en lo que se había convertido Malfoy…la personificación del mal.

-Obedece.

Sus palabras, frías y claras, obtuvieron resultado. El antiguo Gryffindor alzó sus párpados y unas esmeraldas aguadas se enfrentaron a los fríos iris de la locura más demente.

Draco no podía resistirse, tenía ante sí al ser más aterrorizado del mundo…se relamió y acercó su cara a la suya.

Harry notó cómo una boca ajena entraba en la suya y se quedó sin respiración por el espanto.

Malfoy observaba con expectación cada una de las facciones del moreno. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho eso…simplemente le divertía su cara de espanto.

Entonces Harry reaccionó y separó su cara de golpe, dándose contra la pared. Esto enfadó al rubio, que agarró sus piernas y las estiró en el suelo, tumbando con dolor a Harry en la fría piedra.

Draco ya estaba erecto de nuevo. Abrió las piernas del moreno y se posicionó entre ellas.

Harry tuvo un momento de lucidez. Sólo uno. Pero bastó para que sus músculos se tensaran al recordar la sodomización del día anterior…y saber que no quería que se volviese a repetir.

Draco no vio el puñetazo.

Harry estaba paralizado por el terror. Acababa de pegarle. Un filo hilo de sangre salía del labio inferior del demonio rubio.

Malfoy no hacía ningún movimiento. Se había quedado estático de la sorpresa. Pero eso no duró mucho.

Harry vio cómo los iris de hielo se posaban en los suyos. Había osado profanar su cara. Y Harry sabía que un terrible castigo se le avecinaba encima.

Antes de que pudiera esconderse entre sus brazos, Harry se vio impulsado contra la pared, de frente y con los brazos en alto, atados con pesadas cadenas. Y entonces sintió el lacerante dolor de un látigo estrellarse contra su piel. Otra vez. Y otra.

Draco descargó su ira contra el moreno sin escuchar sus lamentos. Ya no quería divertirse, quería desgarra su piel a tiras….quería ver sangre…¿cómo se atrevía a tocarle?

Los latigazos no cesaban. Harry estaba ronco de tanto gritar. Sus piernas habían fallado y colgaba de las argollas inerte, arqueando la espalda con cada nuevo latigazo.

Cuando Harry pensó que se iba a desmayar de dolor, Draco paró.

Las argollas desaparecieron y Harry cayó al suelo, respirando pesadamente, envuelto en sangre y lágrimas.

El rubio se agachó de nuevo, pero esta vez le cogió del cuello.

Harry se tensó. Ya. Ahora lo violaría de nuevo, más fuerte que la otra vez.

El rubio estaba pensando exactamente en eso…pero…

-No…no es suficiente…Potter, es hora de que muestres respeto…

Y Harry fue tirado al suelo de nuevo, esta vez atado a él. Y notó el peso de Draco en sus costillas….antes de que una cosa enorme se metiera en su boca bruscamente.

-Y ahora, Potter, como me muerdas o hagas algo que no me guste…- sus ojos delataban locura y frialdad.

Harry contuvo las arcadas que le pugnaban por salir de su boca y, llorando cerró los ojos.

El rubio empezó a moverse dentro de su boca, saliendo y entrando, con su habitual balanceo.

Harry no podía respirar…el pene del rubio se le metía cada vez más en la garganta y si intentaba pararlo con la lengua, rozaba más. Quería vomitar…pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, se tragaría su propio vómito, junto con algo más…

Y esperó lo que le parecieron horas angustiosas. Poco a poco notó cómo el órgano de la criatura se ponía más tenso… y un líquido se empezaba a escapar de él….Harry sacudió la cabeza…iba a vomitar….pero el rubio siguió un poco más.

Cuando se corrió de lleno en la boca de un Harry que estaba histérico, salió de él y le quitó las argollas a tiempo de ver cómo se echaba a un lado y vomitaba todo.

Pero no podía terminar así. Aún era pronto.

Harry creía que la sodomización había sido su peor experiencia

Se equivocaba.

Ya no podía pensar, sólo temblaba…sus ojos desorbitados…ni siquiera se enteró de que el suelo se limpiaba y volvía a estar atado a él con cadenas. Las heridas de la espalda le escocían….

Draco conjuró una especie de tubo fino y dos alambres especiales. Eso sería divertido.

Harry se dio cuenta de nuevo de que Malfoy volvía a estar entre sus piernas. Y las cerró. O eso intentó, porque un hechizo las mantuvo abiertas del todo. Después notó que el demonio tenía algo en la mano y llevaba sus manos a su pecho, para coger su pezón izquierdo…y atravesarlo con algo parecido a un pendiente en forma de "S".

Harry lanzó un alarido que nadie oyó. Al menos nadie excepto Draco, que sonrió satisfecho y siguió con el otro pezón, al que le siguió otro alarido.

El moreno apretaba los dientes y movía la cabeza hacia los lados, impotente.

Draco se echó hacia atrás, admirando su obra. Harry estaba marcado por Slytherin. Qué gracioso. Ahí revolcándose de dolor, sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular…con las piernas abiertas, expectante…pidiendo a gritos algo…

Si…pedía algo ese órgano desatendido. Draco mostró sus dientes de nuevo y cogió el tubito.

Harry volvía a llorar y a tiritar…

Malfoy cogió el pene del moreno y lo apretó con una mano, para con la otra introducir el pequeño y largo objeto por el orificio….

El Gryffindor chilló de dolor y se sacudió…había empezado a sentir de nuevo su parte inferior…era demasiado…

- ¡¡¡BASTA!!!

El rubio levantó una ceja y miró a su víctima temblorosa.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Basta….por favor…. – Harry hablaba entre hipidos, casi susurrando… Draco sintió placer de nuevo. Potter suplicando….

-Eso deberías haberlo dicho antes…

Harry le miró con temor.

-Ahora…vas a sufrir… como nunca has sufrido, Potter.

El corazoncito de Harry se paró.

No.

Por favor.

No más sufrimiento.

Pero Malfoy ya estaba dentro suyo, apretando con fuerza.

El moreno notó cómo las heridas cicatrizadas se abrían otra vez y gimió sin abrir la boca. Sabía que no iba a parar. No lo haría hasta que se desmayara, como la otra vez.

En medio del dolor, de las embestidas del demonio, del sentimiento de estar partido en dos, Harry recordó a Malfoy cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Si esa vez hubiese aceptado su mano… ¿qué habría pasado?

Draco rugía de placer. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, su frente perlada de sudor. Mierda, al final había vuelto a hacerlo…eso se iba a convertir en una droga….SU droga….en esos momentos estaba descubriendo que le gustaba violar al moreno. Era como el vaivén que él hacía, pero con más ritmo…

Poco a poco Draco sintió cómo se corría de nuevo y fue bajando el ritmo de sus intrusiones…hasta que se convirtió en su balanceo normal….atrás y adelante…sólo que esta vez era dentro de Harry….que ya estaba desmayado de nuevo…

Aún así Draco no paró. Siguió meciéndose nuevamente y permaneció observando al Gryffindor pensativo…

Harry se despertó de nuevo en esa horrible jaula negra. Y esta vez no solo sentía las habituales sensaciones de dolor….sentía algo…algo que deseaba su cuerpo con toda su fuerza…. Agua.

Él no lo sabía, pero llevaba varios días encerrado allí. Y aunque su estómago también rugía, sabía que sin el preciado líquido moriría sin remedio….pero de forma dolorosa…y no quería más dolor…

Pero tendría que pedírselo…y se enfadaría, seguro.

Estuvo meditando en silencio cómo pedirle agua al demonio…y con cada pensamiento, más miedo le entraba…

Malfoy estaba en la cocina, terminando su abundante y rica comida y bebiendo vino. Sabía que Potter estaría hambriento…y no digamos ya sediento…pero la cuestión era que no sabía si darle algo o no….no quería que se le muriese ahora que había descubierto que le gustaba penetrarlo….pero si le daba de comer….en fin, siempre podía limpiar sus heces con la varita…aunque le haría pagar un precio por dejarle seguir con vida…

Si. Eso era. Potter debería pagar su supervivencia. Y sabía lo que iba a pedir a cambio….

Harry escuchó los pasos del rubio en el pasillo y tomó aire.

Cuando Malfoy entró en la celda con su varita en la mano, vio a un Potter mirándolo con temor y expectación. Lo sabía. Tenía sed.

Malfoy cerró la puerta tras de si y avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación. Hizo aparecer un sofá y se sentó en el, malicioso.

Harry lo miró extrañado. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Pero el demonio le dio la respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

Harry lo miró confundido…mirando a todos los lados.

-¿No me vas a pedir nada?

Entonces Harry entendió que ya lo sabía. Así que era eso….quería humillarlo de nuevo….¿y qué? Ya más humillaciones no podía haber….

Se arrastró un poco hacia él y le miró con temor.

-….agua….

Draco sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué? No te oigo Potter. Dilo más alto.

Harry suspiró, aun con miedo.

-Agua, por favor…necesito agua…

Esta vez la sonrisa de Draco se hizo más ancha.

-Conque agua¿eh? Ya….y… ¿cómo piensas pagarla?

Harry lo miró con todo el miedo y expectación que tenía.

Draco hizo aparecer a su lado un vaso de agua. Lo cogió en la mano y le miró.

-Ven. Acércate.

Harry lo miró desconfiado, pero la sed podía más que él, así que se arrastró hasta estar cerca del rubio. Lo miró suplicante.

- ¿Quieres esto, Potter?- señalaba el vaso. Harry asintió.

Draco lo miró cruel.

- Pues tendrás que ganártelo.- Se abrió la capa, dejando ver, como siempre, su órgano danzarín.

Harry tenía los ojos como platos. No podía ser. No podía hacerle esto. Había sido traumático…no quería volver a repetirlo y menos aún voluntariamente…

Malfoy debió ver su rechazo ya que levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien. Pues si no lo quieres….- y se llevó el vaso a los labios.

Harry reaccionó agarrando su capa y mirándolo desesperado. Draco bajó el vaso de sus labios y lo puso en una mesa, que hizo aparecer a su lado.

-Si lo quieres, obedece.- y se señaló así mismo.- Y será mejor que me dejes satisfecho.

Harry se rindió. Tenía demasiada sed. Tomó aire y empezó a incorporarse.

Malfoy sonreía, su barbilla apoyada en su mano, mientras veía cómo Potter intentaba llegar a su entrepierna. Lo consiguió. Pero se quedó ahí, vacilando….

Harry miró a Draco con miedo. Este le señaló con la ceja que siguiera.

Harry cerró los ojos y cogió "la cosa" con la mano, para metérsela en la boca.

Draco notó con placer sádico la repulsión del Gryffindor al meter el pene en su boca. No parecía saber qué más hacer.

-Con la lengua, Potter….arriba y abajo…. ¿es que nunca te han hecho una mamada?

Harry tuvo un escalofrío y siguió las órdenes del demonio, lamiendo y succionando lo que podía…

… que no era suficiente para el rubio, así que cogió a Harry del pelo y le apretó contra su entrepierna.

- Más rápido, Potter.

Harry luchó por escapar pero hizo lo que le ordenaban. Poco a poco notó el miembro erecto en su boca…y recordó el miedo de la otra vez. Pero ahora tenía que aguantar….si quería sobrevivir…así que siguió, más rápido…intentando no pensar en ello…intentando no pensar en…

El líquido blanco se derramó en su boca de nuevo. Harry aguantó las náuseas y miró a Draco.

-Trágatelo. – fue toda su respuesta.

Harry se lo temía. Dios. Pero de todas formas luego lo podía vomitar.

Se lo tragó.

Intentó levantarse, pero la mano seguía en su nuca.

-Límpiame bien.

Harry gimió.

Obedeció.

Cuando por fin le soltó, se acostó en el suelo, gimiendo y tiritando.

Draco le tendió algo.

- Bebe. Te lo has ganado…por esta vez…

Harry se bebió el vaso de tres tragos y miró a Draco de nuevo. Este estaba observándolo a su vez. Hizo desaparecer el vaso…

- ¿Más?

Harry le miró con miedo. No quería volver a hacerlo.

Draco sonrió y se levantó del sillón. Le hizo una seña.

- Sube ahí.

Harry se incorporó y subió arrastrándose.

Draco se estiró y se quitó la túnica.

Harry se movió inquieto….¿qué iba a hacer?

El rubio se quedó de pie, mirando a Harry y empezó a masturbarse en sus narices.

El moreno no sabía donde mirar….estaba avergonzado.

Al final y con rapidez pasmosa, Malfoy volvía a estar erecto.

Se sentó en el sillón y levantó las piernas de Harry, hasta sus hombros.

Harry cerró los ojos, adivinando…

Pero esta vez entró con suavidad.

Sería que se estaba acostumbrado.

Malfoy quería que durara más que los otros. Y comenzó a moverse muy despacio.

Harry tragó saliva….¿por qué se dejaba?...porque si intentaba algo de nuevo, acabaría otra vez con la espalda llena de marcas de latigazos. Así que se dejó hacer, mirando siempre hacia otro lado.

Casi a la mitad el rubio sonrió.

-Mírame a los ojos, Potter. Me gusta ver tu expresión cuando te jodo.

Harry le miró, estaba rojo y jadeante. El rubio ya empezaba a ir más rápido. No aguantaba mucho tiempo sin ser rudo.

El moreno no pudo aguantar la mirada y ladeó la cabeza…para recibir un bofetón de ese lado.

-Te he dicho que me mires.

Harry se encogió y le miró de nuevo. Sus ojos llenos de locura….su sonrisa de psicópata….y el rubio empezó su habitual ritmo furioso de bestia en celo. Ése que Harry no podía seguir y jadeó y jadeó. Ya no chillaba..

De repente el rubio salió, lo cogió y lo tiró al suelo. No le había gustado esa postura. Con la cabeza en la fría piedra y las caderas alzadas, boca abajo, Harry sintió cómo se repetía lo de cada día…

Esta vez no se desmayó.

Cuando Draco se estaba poniendo la capa miró por última vez al Gryffindor, que se masajeaba la espalda dolorida….

Bah…ya le aburría tenerlo en el suelo…además él mismo se lastimaba las rodillas…

Hizo aparecer una cama y una bandeja con comida y agua.

Harry miró todo atónito y levantó la vista hacia Draco. Este no respondió y se fue.

Los siguientes días pasaron igual. Draco llegaba, Harry se despertaba y se ganaba su comida "preparándolo". Después Draco le penetraba, fuerte como siempre, y al terminar le ponía la comida y el agua.

Como un ritual.

Como un ritmo constante.

Igual, día tras día.

Harry no se daba cuenta, pero cada vez se le hacía menos repulsivo tomar el pene del rubio en la boca…al igual que soportaba con estoicidad sus embestidas, que, aunque eran igual de fuertes, no estaban tan cargadas de odio.

Y ya no temblaba ni lloraba.

Poco a poco, sin saberlo, esperaba con ansia la hora en la que el rubio llegara.

Hasta que un día faltó a la cita. Harry se dio cuenta, pero no por la comida, sino por su falta, por su ausencia….¿por qué lo echaba de menos? Si no venía, mejor….aunque…no tendría comida ni agua….pero podía estarse sin comer ni beber un día¿no¿Entonces?

Harry estuvo gimiendo un buen rato. No entendía lo que le pasaba. Se sentía solo. Su captor se había vuelto su única persona en ese mundo oscuro frío y aunque lo trataba mal…había acabado acostumbrándose…

Cuando al fin se abrió la puerta, el rubio se encontró con que Harry estaba apoyado en la pared, encima de la cama, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y balanceándose…

Lo había conseguido. Hacer que Potter estuviese a sus pies…que le necesitara….sonrió cruel y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde.

Sin que dijera nada, el moreno se levantó y se puso de rodillas delante suyo, preparado para el ritual. Pero Draco lo sujetó antes.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Potter?

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

-Dime exactamente qué quieres que te haga. Quiero que me lo pidas tú.

Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado y empezó a moverse. Draco le dio un capón.

-Responde o me voy.

Harry lo miró con tristeza y dolor.

- ….quiero….

- ¿Si?

-….yo…ya lo sabes…- no le gustaba escuchar su propia voz.

- No. Dímelo.

Draco se agachó y le cogió de la barbilla, sonriendo con burla. Harry lo estuvo observando fijamente y al final, sin romper el contacto, habló.

-Quiero que me folles.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Lo había hecho. Había tenido a Potter, de rodillas ante él, suplicando que le jodiera. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Harry subió también y le miró como pidiendo permiso para comenzar.

-¿Eh¿Qué estás mirando? Vamos, hazme una mamada. ¿Cómo quieres que te joda si no?

Harry reaccionó y se inclinó.

Draco sonreía al sentir la lengua del Gryffindor recorriéndolo. Se había acostumbrado a eso…y Harry ya tenía bastante práctica.


	5. Lord

Este capítulo está dedicado a Dagon. (Por su insistencia y paciencia.) Gracias por esperar tanto. Besos.

Dentro de dos semanas termino el curso, así que tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir. Os prometo que entonces terminaré todos los fics a medias, jejejejejeje…

------------

Harry se despertó en la oscuridad. Subió sus manos y se abrazó así mismo.

Hacía frío.

Draco Malfoy estaba metiendo en una bolsa varios objetos que le servirían para su nuevo y divertido propósito. Estaba desnudo, solo con una capa negra abierta sobre su piel y sonreía con demencia al pensar lo que haría con ellos.

Cogió la bolsa y la dejó en el sillón mientras pensaba si s ele olvidaba alguna cosa. Sus juguetes estaban todos, los elfos domésticos (sólo quedaban dos) aún seguían vivos, los nuevos mortífagos ya sabían de su existencia y se reunirían con él….y los viejos que aún seguían al lord…bueno, a esos los mataría pronto.

Sonrió cruelmente.

Ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Amo …- un elfo apareció en la puerta. Draco lo miró sonriendo. Este gesto de simpatía aterrorizó al pequeño ser, que sabía lo desequilibrado que estaba su amo. Tragó saliva.- han llegado invitados que quieren verle, señor.

Draco se lo quedó mirando como si no hubiese oído, todavía con esa sonrisa en la cara. No se movía. El elfo por si acaso, desapareció.

Draco miró hacia la bolsa con sus juguetes. Y pensó en Harry. Sus labios se apretaron. Fuera quien fuera el que hubiese venido, no debería saber que tenía al moreno en su poder….o le quitaría la diversión.

Por otra parte…¿quién le había encontrado¿Y por qué?

De repente perdió su rigidez y se fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió por ella, en dirección a la sala de estar. Al bajar las escaleras, un escalón se partió y Draco trastabilló, cayendo por los escalones y aterrizando en el centro de la habitación, sobre el brazo, dislocado.

Las figuras de negro que estaban allí se levantaron deprisa, sin saber si ir corriendo a ayudarle o qué hacer. Unas pocas se fueron acercando, al ver que el ser rubio no se movía.

Pero entonces Draco empezó a reírse con ese timbre tan desgarrador y se apartaron deprisa. El rubio se sentó miró su brazo doblado en un ángulo extraño. Lo señaló mientras seguía riendo.

Los mortífagos se miraba unos a otros, preocupados. Los rumores eran ciertos, Draco Malfoy estaba loco. Y un loco no servía, no podían saber qué era capaz de hacer, seguramente el miedo a los dementotes le habría vuelto así. Y si era eso, entonces era una criatura débil, de la que se tenían que librar. Ya no sería el Malfoy frío que antes engrosaba sus filas.

En ese momento Draco dejó de reír. Cogió con la otra mano su brazo y se lo encajó de nuevo.

Sin ninguna emoción.

Sin que ningún grito de dolor saliera de sus labios.

Las figuras encapuchadas se miraron de nuevo, ahora sorprendidas.

Uno de los mortífagos se decidió por fin y se acercó al rubio que seguía sentado en el suelo, desnudo y que había empezado a inspeccionarse la polla.

… Draco Malfoy…

Draco no levantó la vista y siguió a lo suyo. Ladeaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero no parecía prestarles ninguna atención.

El mortífago miró a su alrededor, como pidiendo ayuda, pero ninguno de los otros se movió, así que se giró de nuevo hacia la criatura extraña que había en el suelo y tragó saliva.

Creíamos que estabas muerto. Cuando nos hemos… enterado de que habías escapado, te buscamos inmediatamente.

Draco seguía jugando con sus genitales, aparentemente sin hacerle caso. Pero en realidad, ya sabía cuántos mortífagos había en la sala y quién era el encapuchado que le estaba hablando.

Te alegrará saber que el Señor Tenebroso sigue con vida.

En ese momento Draco se quedó quieto.

El mortífago lo miró, esperando, pero como no pasó nada, continuó.

En estos momentos se encuentra con nosotros. Está demasiado débil para hacer nada, así que pensamos en dejarlo aquí, mientras se recupera..ha…ha quedado reducido a… bueno, eso no importa. Volverá a recuperar sus poderes y para entonces tendremos más aliados…

Draco levantó la cabeza muy despacio.

El mortífago se calló.

El rubio se levantó y se puso muy cerca de él, notando la incomodidad del encapuchado. Le miró a los ojos, detrás de la máscara.

Nott.

El mortífago pegó un brinco. Le había reconocido aún con la máscara puesta.

Nott….Nott….- Draco fue acercando su mano a la máscara del mortífago…hasta que se la quitó de un tirón, dejando su cara al descubierto. Theodore Nott tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Nott…¿cómo te atreves a tutearme?

Y de un puñetazo lo tumbó. Nott cayó al suelo, gimiendo.

Draco suspiró y se dirigió con paso rápido a los demás encapuchados.

¿Dónde está el lord?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

Los mortífagos se removieron inquietos. Al fondo, unos cuantos se apartaron y una mortífaga que Draco reconoció a duras penas como Parkinson, le miró con un bulto en sus brazos.

El rubio se acercó y echó un vistazo.

Después de ver lo que sostenía la mujer, la miró con asco, al igual que a todos los demás.

Sois despreciables…- dijo sonriendo- … estúpidos…¿de verdad vais a hacerlo de nuevo¿vais a cuidar de esta criatura hasta que vuelva a recuperarse¿Y luego qué? – miró a los mortífagos uno por uno. Nott se había incorporado y le miraba confuso, de rodillas en el suelo. Ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien qué hacer. Eran los últimos, no tenían líder y se habían aferrado a lo primero que pensaban. Eso era, necesitaban un nuevo líder.- No os lo agradecerá. Nunca lo hace. Se limitará a utilizaros de nuevo, una y otra vez, con su inútil paranoia antimuggles intentando vencer a Potter de nuevo. Y volveréis a caer, uno tras otro, cada vez que se le antoje…. Voldemort es historia. ¿le habéis visto bien? Un bebé…horrendo, por cierto, nunca has tenido buen gusto, Pansy, pero que te atrevas a sujetar…- se acercó a la boquiabierta aludida y le arrebató el bulto de los brazos, tirándolo al suelo, ante los aterrorizados ojos de todos.- … esta criatura…asquerosa…

¡No!¡Mi señor!- Pansy lo miró con ira y sacó la varita apuntándole. Ninguno de los demás mortífagos se movió. Nott seguía en el suelo, viendo atemorizado la criatura del lord, relegado al cuerpo deforme de un bebé, tirado en el suelo. Se movía….gemía…

Draco rápidamente cogió con una mano el brazo que alzaba Parkinson, mientras que se lo retorcía y se situaba detrás de ella. Con la otra mano, le cogió de la cabeza, y le rompió el cuello.

La mortífaga cayó al suelo, sin vida. El rubio cogió la varita, la miró y la tiró.

Draco se dirigió a la criatura tirada en el suelo, que había logrado gatear por debajo del manto negro y le miraba con ojos rojos, unos ojos diabólicos que hicieron a los mortífagos pegarse a las paredes de la habitación, aterrorizados. Sentían el frío de su mirada, aunque fuese un bebé. Sentían su odio, su ira. Y la Marca Tenebrosa les quemaba cruelmente los brazos.

El rubio ni siquiera se daba cuenta del dolor, miraba con sonrisa psicópata al patético ser que le retaba a acercársele.

Voldemort lo miraba con la más profunda ira. Se había atrevido a tirarlo al suelo, seguro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la manta, peor eso no lo excusaba. Era tan solo otro apestoso sirviente que según había entendido, además estaba loco. Y se atrevía a mirarle con una estúpida sonrisa. Tom Riddle le miró con ojos de fuego, la más horrenda de las miradas, la que usaba con los demás mortífagos que en ese momento, aterrorizados, se aplastaban contra las paredes. Sonreía internamente al pensar en la mirada de terror de ese loco rubio cuando descubriera quién era.

Mi señor…qué patético sois ahora…

Voldemort abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sabía quién era y se estaba burlando de él. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Ninguno de sus siervos se rebelaba contra él, ninguno osaba siquiera dirigirle la mirada…y esa criatura, ese…rubio demoníaco se estaba riendo delante de sus narices, desnudo, sin pudor ni vergüenza alguna…le mataría…

Entonces el Señor Oscuro miró atentamente en lo más profundo de esos ojos… y le leyó la mente.

Draco sonrió al notar a su señor dentro de él y le dejó ver…le dejó enterarse de todo…le mostró Azkaban, le mostró los dementotes…y le mostró a Potter, en todas sus facetas, al tiempo que se regocijaba de las sensaciones que cruzaban la cara de la horrenda criatura. Por último, le mostró lo que pensaba, las verdaderas intenciones de Draco.

Y Voldemort tuvo miedo.

Miedo de la mente de ese demonio rubio, al igual que antes lo había tenido Potter. Voldemort, derrotado por el Chico-que-vivió, observó en las imágenes de esa mente que el mismo que le había derrotado, había sido vencido y humillado por la criatura que tenia delante, vio su crueldad, su frío corazón, su impasibilidad… su…¿locura? No…no estaba loco…simplemente era un sádico…tenía tanto odio y mal en su interior que se le salía por los lados, haciéndole hacer cosas extrañas..

Pero lo que más miedo le dio fue esa imagen en la que salía Draco, con él mismo.

Y supo que iba a morir.

Lo supo un instante antes de que el rubio cerrara su mente y le cogiera de la cabeza, alzándolo e incrustándolo contra el suelo.

Lo último que sintió el señor oscuro antes de morir fue un pie aplastando su cráneo.

……………………….

Harry lanzó un grito de agonía y cayó al suelo. La cicatriz estaba ardiendo, le salía sangre…era un dolor insoportable, como nunca antes había experimentado.

Pero entonces cesó.

Harry se tocó la frente, sorprendida. Asustado.

La cicatriz había desaparecido.

…………………..

Los mortífagos estaban paralizados. Siguieron estándolo cuando la marca se les fue de los brazos. Sólo podían ver a su señor descuartizado en el suelo, su cuerpo aplastado por un demonio rubio que bailaba sobre su cuerpecito diminuto, gritando y riéndose a carcajadas. Era grotesco. Algunos no lo resistieron y vomitaron.

Draco dejó de bailar y miró a su alrededor. Vio con satisfacción a los mortífagos temblando de miedo, sin saber qué hacer, algunos vomitando….Nott estaba aún de rodillas, con la vista clavada en su señor muerto, llorando sin emitir sonido alguno.

El rubio se acercó a él y se puso de cuclillas delante suyo. Nott le miró con terror.

Draco le acarició la cara, el lugar donde le había pegado y le sonrió.

Nott estaba paralizado. El demonio rubio iba a matarle. Como había hecho con su señor.. su inmortal señor. Pero en lugar de pegarle de nuevo, como había creído, Malfoy se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la frente.

El beso de un psicópata.

Nott…. ¿quién es tu nuevo señor?

Nott se quedó un momento sin saber qué contestar…pero al fin abrió los ojos y tomó la mano del rubio, besándola.

Draco Malfoy

Y Draco sonrió ampliamente mientras veía como uno tras otro, todos los mortífagos restantes se arrodillaban ante él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Harry se sentía hambriento. No había tenido comida, ni agua…y Draco no había venido. Notaba cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, su respiración de agitaba. Ya no tenía hambre ni sed, simplemente quería ver al demonio rubio, quería que apareciese por esa puerta y se tirara sobre él, como todos los días, con la misma rutina. Ya no soportaba estar sólo, cada vez necesitaba verlo más y más. Esperaba con ansia el momento en que sus manos arañasen su cuerpo, el dolor en sus entrañas al ser penetrado, la fuerza de sus brazos al sujetarle… y esa mirada terrorífica de desprecio que le lanzaba mientras estaba humillándolo. La sensación que sentía al verla era como si no valiese nada si él no estuviese allí, sólo vivía por él, sólo estaba vivo gracias a él, porque él quería, él era su amo, como bien demostraban los pendientes que atravesaban sus pezones.

Harry era suyo .

Durante el tiempo que estaba solo, pensaba de vez en cuando, pero no demasiado. No le gustaba pensar, porque entonces recordaba cosas y eso no le gustaba mucho. Recordaba como en brumas algo acerca de que una vez salvó al mundo mágico, recordaba la primera vez que había llegado allí, el miedo que le hizo sentir entonces Draco. Todavía tenía miedo. Pero era diferente. Le gustaba ese miedo. Y mientras más recordaba, más ganas tenía que de que el rubio apareciera por la puerta.

No quería estarse quieto. Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de su corazón. Y recordó por un momento su estancia en Hogwarts. Curiosamente, el único nombre que siempre recordaba era el de Draco. Si, claro que había tenido a Ron y Hermione, pero…pero ya estaba. Estaba dándose cuenta de que siempre que iba a Hogwarts, el primero en el que pensaba era en el rubio, de que en el fondo, siempre deseaba que apareciera a insultarle, a mirarle con ese desprecio. Draco era importante, los demás no. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de sus propios compañeros de casa, sólo el del rubio. Y cada vez que le oía insultarle, se le encendía la rabia…¿o era por otro motivo? Tal vez. Tal vez siempre hubiese deseado eso, que le insultara, que se peleara con él…siempre, instintivamente, buscaba al rubio. Y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora….¿sería masoquista? No…sólo le pasaba con él…pero…Harry nunca se había sentido así con nadie…había salido con chicas, la gente siempre le trataba bien, como un héroe, le querían….y tal vez por eso, porque siempre le mostraban respeto, se sentía como un pelele, por mucho que ellas le dijeran que le querían, por mucho que le besaran y le acariciaran con dulzura…él siempre se aburría de ellas y tenía que cortar. Con Malfoy era distinto. Su violencia le abrumaba. Le gustaba sentirse dominado, sentir que en cualquier segundo podía morir, que estaba a su merced… con cada mirada de odio, con cada golpe, con cada agravio…hasta que explotaba en un orgasmo que no era comparable a ninguno anterior. Nadie le había hecho nunca sentirse así… le gustaba eso…estaba viviendo en el infierno y tenía de amante al mismísimo demonio.

No podía resistir más. Aún en la misma postura, se cogió con una mano su propio pene y empezó a masturbarse con fuerza, apoyando su pecho contra las rodillas, rozando sus pezones heridos. Siempre pensando en Draco, en ese demonio que le torturaba sin cesar con su presencia… y su no- presencia… se le imaginó entrando por la puerta y tirándose a él sin aviso alguno, boca abajo, cogiéndole del pelo, penetrándolo con fuerza. Él, que ya venía semidesnudo, siempre provocando con la bata negra abierta enseñando su miembro siempre erguido…

Y se corrió casi al instante.

Suspiró. No era suficiente. Quería sentir al Draco de verdad allí… lo necesitaba. Un acuciante dolor llenaba su estómago y no era por el hambre…los nervios y la angustia le hacían estar así….rodó sobre la cama gimiendo y chillando….tenía calor con el frío que hacía…¿por qué no venía¿y si se había olvidado de él¿y si se había cansado y había decidido dejarle olvidado para que de muriera de dolor y de angustia? No lo soportaría…

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la cegadora luz. Harry se tapó los ojos. La luz le hacía daño. La puerta se cerró y entonces miró, sabiendo que estaba allí.

Draco lo miraba con arrogancia y locura. Había una bolsa a su lado.

Felicítame, Potter, soy el nuevo Señor Tenebroso de los mortífagos.

Harry le miró con los ojos como platos. Seguía sentado en la cama.

Voldemort es historia- dijo teatralmente y soltó una carcajada- ha sido tan fácil matarle…

Harry seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero ya se movió de la cama hasta llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio y se arrodilló delante de él.

Eso es exactamente lo que han hecho ellos…sí..conocen mi superioridad…- se reía solo.- En cuanto han visto cómo he destruido a es patética criatura, se han arrodillado ante mi..- dijo con un dedo en alto, explicando la historia- si, si, como tú..entonces…Potter….¿me estás escuchando? No te he dado permiso para que me hagas una mamada.

Harry no respondía. No había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho desde que había entrado. Se había metido el pene del otro en la boca y había comenzado a lamer.

Draco suspiró resignado.

No hay manera de que aprendas modales, Potter, tendré que enseñarte.- le cogió del pelo y le apartó de sí. Harry gimió. - Además hoy te he traído unos regalitos muy especiales….¡que te estés quieto!- le abofeteó. Harry cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí tumbado, con la mano en la cara. Draco cogió la bolsa con una mano y con otra le agarró de nuevo del pelo, arrastrándolo hacia los grilletes.

Cuando soltó del pelo a Harry, le ató las muñecas y le dejó tumbado en el suelo. Le miró un momento la entrepierna y se acercó a su cara.

¿Has empezado sin mí¿Cómo te atreves? – le abofeteó de nuevo, pro los dos lados de la cara. Después se quitó la bata negra y acercó su cuerpo más.- Muy bien, si tantas ganas tienes, termina lo que has empezado. Y se sentó, introduciendo su miembro en la boca de Harry, mientras empezaba a rebuscar en la bolsa.

Harry se atragantaba, pero no se resistió. Eso era lo que buscaba, lo que había estado esperando, así que volvió a succionar y tragar el miembro.  
Malfoy encontró lo que buscaba. Lo sacó de la bolsa y se separó una vez más de la boca de Harry. El moreno se empezaba a extrañar, pero no dijo nada.

Draco se sentó esta vez sobre las piernas de Harry y sostuvo en alto la vela que había sacado de la bolsa y las cerillas. Le gustaban las cerillas, era un buen invento muggle para su propósito…lentas y duraderas, pero se acababan al final.

A ver si te gusta esto…- sonrió psicóticamente mientras encendía la vela.

Harry miraba la vela sin comprender… pero lentamente su cerebro empezó a atar cabos. Vela Fuego cera dolor. Y se asustó, pero se mordió los labios.

Malfoy esperó un poco y cuando vio que la vela se iba derritiendo, acercó el brazo hasta el abdomen de Harry y poco a poco, inclinó la vela. Ambos vieron cómo la cera caía en la piel.

Harry gritó.

Draco se excitó.

Siguió dejando caer cera a lo largo del cuerpo de Harry, viendo con satisfacción cómo este se arqueaba cada vez que el llameante líquido quemaba su piel. Era divertido verle gritar así. Pero no era suficiente. Quería que gritara más… y que se excitara. Últimamente se había dado cuenta de que a Potter le gustaba el dolor. Bien, eso era parte de su plan. Ya era totalmente dependiente de él y Draco sabía que le esperaba con ansia cada vez… encendió más la vela, dejando caer esta vez un chorro de cera sobre un costado. Harry tiró de las caderas, gimiendo alto. Draco subió con la vela hacia arriba, hacia los pezones y dejó caer el doble de cera en ellos. Esta vez Harry chilló de dolor.

Harry sentía el dolor. Aún le escocía la cara de las bofetadas de Draco, y la garganta….pero la cera quemaba. Le había dolido en el abdomen y había sentido escalofríos y cómo se ponían duros sus pezones…pero ahora también estaban recubiertos de ella y esa parte era muy sensible. Su respiración ya era entrecortada. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse…pero no quería que parara.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y bajó la vela…hasta la entrepierna de Harry.

Las esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par.

No.

No, por favor, eso no.

Al principio Draco pensaba simpemente en apagar la vela contra la piel de harry, pero eso… conllevaría después un hechizo de curación….y que el moreno dejara de sufrir por la excitación…porque lo que en verdad deseaba el demonio rubio era ver esos ojos verdes rogantes y confundidos, deseando y temiendolo a la vez…

Asi que simplemente dejó caer más cera sobre el pene de harry. El moreno chilló, esta vez más fuerte y empezó a rebelarse contra las cadenas que le sujetaban.

Chssss… ¿qué ocurre, Potter?¿acaso no te gusta? – siseó con placer el ser de ojos fríos. Harry lloraba, pero a la vez se mordía los labios. Había sido un dolor intenso pero su erección se había despertado de nuevo, con más intensidad que nunca. ¿Por qué¿por qué le gustaba aquello?

Draco paró un momento y cogió con una mano la cara de Harry mientras que con la otra empezaba a tirar lentamente de los pendientes en forma de serpiente que Harry tenía en los pezones.

¿Acaso quieres que pare, Potter?- preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica.

Harry miró a los ojos del rubio instintivamente. Ahora siempre lo miraba a los ojos, resultado de las palizas de Malfoy cuando no lo miraba cara a cara. Los ojos del demonio estaban relucientes, tenían un brillo salvaje, loco y malvado. Una parte de Harry sentía ganas de gritarle que parara, de suplicarle que lo dejara…que no le hicicera más daño. Pero otra parte, la que controlaba su cuerpo y que estaba afectad ya por su captor, deseaba que se quedara. Lo habia estado esperando tanto…le daba igual lo que le hiciera, es más, en el fondo sabía que le gustaba ese dolor.

No … - dijo entre sollozos. No sabía por qué lo había dicho…la angustia crecía en su pecho, los pensamentos se nublaban, el dolor lo atormentaba pero a la vez lo llenaba de éxtasis…

Malfoy enseñó lod dientes en señal de satisfacción y victorioso, apretó el pezón de harry junto con el pendiente, escuchando con deleite otro grito del moreno.  
Y poco después ya estaba de nuevo dentro de él, embistiendo con furia, rasgando las paredes en el interior de su víctima, una y otra vez, siempre con un ritmo. Y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en la siguiente fase de su plan.

Ahora estaba seguro de que matarle era un error. No servía de nada y era divertido tenerle allí, sirviéndole de juguete… pero deseaba verlo sufrir aún más…

Harry ya no tenía aire para gritar y jadeaba con cada nueva penetración de Draco. Sus piernas estaban encima de los hombros de el rubio y su espalda daba contra el frío suelo. Las cadenas con las que estaba atado tintineaban furiosas por el movimiento y en la habitación nuevamente sólo se oían los sonidos que salían de la boca de Harry.

Después de haberse corrido cinco veces, y en todas las posiciones posibles, Malfoy, exhausto, salió de él, abriendo las argollas de las cadenas y dejando que el moreno cayera al suelo, boca abajo.

Draco respirada agitado. Había tenido bastantes emociones por un día… miró a su alrededor….ya no le gustaba esa habitación…tal vez debería pasar a la siguiente fase ya…después de todo ya era el nuevo Lord…

Duerme bien, Potter…- susurró a la figura desmayada del suelo- … te esperan muchas sorpresas…

Y cerrando la puerta, llevandose el saco de juguetes consigo, desapareció.

Y la habitación se envolvió de nuevo en las penumbras.

---------

urg, no me ha quedado tan bien como pensaba al principio, pero creo que es aceptable...espero que el proximo sea mejor jejeje

gracias a todos los que lo leais. Besos.

KAWORU 


	6. Síndrome de Estocolmo

La mansión Riddle había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Esto significaba que estaba más vieja y destartalada que antes, pero seguía siendo inmensa e imponente. Las gentes del pueblo que la veían en lo alto de la colina habían optado por dejar de acercarse a ella después del último asesinato y la miraban con temor, pues sabían que tenía algo. Pero a pesar del miedo, los muggles no eran estúpidos. Y aparte del miedo, también podían odiar. Y odiaban a quien mató a los Riddle y al guarda de la casa. Por eso, la semana que empezaron a ver gente extraña subiendo por la colina hacia la casa, se molestaron un poco. Podían ser viajeros, turistas perdidos…pero esto solo lo pensaron al principio. Al final de la semana estaban hartos, temerosos y furiosos al ver que durante toda la semana llegaban viajeros extraños y subían a la mansión… pero nunca volvían. A la policía no le hacía mucha gracia subir allí y aunque muggles, los habitantes sabían que pasaba algo, así que mandaron su petición de ayuda fuera del pueblo, a la ciudad, a Londres.

Es cierto que los objetos muggles no funcionan con la magia, como también es cierto que, sin renovarse, los magos desaparecerían. Así que un equipo de magos "sangresucia" se habían dedicado a la llamada "informática" (más bien al hackeo y cosas por el estilo) y a pinchar los teléfonos de los muggles. Estaban por todo el mundo.

Es sorprendente cómo viaja la información.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en una mesa llena de libros en su despacho del Ministerio de Magia. Esperaba respuestas, algo. Fue en ese momento cuando el avioncito de papel entró. Lo leyó, se levantó y se fue directamente a la chimenea más cercana.

Cuando apareció en la sala de informática, fue directamente hacia telecomunicaciones. Dos jóvenes magos la estaban esperando y señalaban unos papeles. Hermione les pidió que se explicaran.

-Repetidas llamadas de muggles pidiendo una investigación. Dicen que varios individuos llevan entrando a una casa durante toda la semana…sin salir.

-¿Dónde es el lugar?

-… es la mansión Riddle.

Hermione lo miró y sintió su corazón apretarse. Allí fue donde perdieron a Harry. Pero habían peinado el lugar y no habían encontrado ni rastro de trasladores… bien. Sus ojos destilaban determinación. Ahora que sabían con seguridad que era el sitio, volverían.

Draco Malfoy se puso su capa negra y se la ató al cuello con un broche de plata en forma de "M". Por Malfoy, por Master, por Muerte…¿qué más daba? Le gustaba ese broche. Se puso de pie sin hacer caso al séquito que le rodeaba y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta. Debía dar órdenes precisas si no quería que descubrieran a su juguete allí abajo.

-Blaise, conmigo. Pansy, te quedas con Crabbe y Goyle vigilando este lugar. No dentro, sino fuera. Guardaréis la entrada. Coged a los que necesitéis. – estrechó los ojos- Que NADIE entre aquí, ni siquiera vosotros. Nott, Montague, a la mansión Riddle. Cuidar del traslador y de que no se acerquen los muggles. Decidles a los estúpidos que vengan, que no se dejen ver.Si quieren venir, que lo hagan de NOCHE – miró a Blaise- Vamos.

Y se puso en marcha con una sonrisa maligna. Cuando estuvieron afuera, se teletransportaron de inmediato.

Draco parpadeó. Sólo había estado en aquel sitio cuando era muy pequeño, casi no se acordaba…la verdad era que no se acordaba de nada… o casi nada…

-Vamos, vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a la sorpresa…

Blaise lo miró preocupado, pero lo siguió. Estaban en el bosque, en una especie de ruinas de lo que habría sido una casa. Mientras caminaban se podía oír el fluir del agua. En efecto, cuando llegaron al arrollo, Blaise lo saltó. Draco, en cambio, caminaba como idiotizado y siguió andando, metiendo los pies en la fría agua, sin inmutarse ni perder su sonrisa de chalado. Zabini sintió un escalofrío y siguió mirando hacia delante. Por fin llegaron al pueblo. Era pequeño y oscuro y no parecía que nadie viviera allí. Incluso para un mortífago como él daba un poco de miedo. ¿Por qué no se veía a nadie? No soltaba su varita y la sostenía en alto. Anduvo más despacio, decidido a no hacer ruido… hasta que Draco empezó a bailar y dar saltos por la acera, cantando desquiciado. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Oirían a su nuevo señor…pero…¿quién era él para mandarle que se callara?

-London Bridge is falling down…falling down, falling doooooooownnnnnnn…

Draco paró de bailar y cantar delante de una casa. Movió el cuello y sonaron los chasquidos de los huesos. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la derecha. Se puso firme y llamó fuertemente.

TOC TOCTOCTOCTOC TOC TOC

Blaise se puso a su lado con la varita levantada. Draco le ignoró.

Después de que pareciese una eternidad y Zabini pensara que, por supuesto, no había nadie y que su Señor, después de todo, estaba loco…la puerta se abrió.

Y el hombre que estaba dentro de la oscuridad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó helado en el umbral, como si viera a un fantasma. Su pelo se había vuelto gris, aunque no del todo. En ese lugar y con ese aspecto parecía uno de esos hechiceros de cuentos.

Draco le sonrió con demencia y se tiró a sus brazos, levantándole del sitio y chillando de alegría. Blaise no sabía que hacer. Y el hombre parecía estar en la misma situación.

-Severus…- Draco lo miraba con ojos brillantes mientras le apartaba los mechones de su rostro. – He vuelto. ¿Ves? Te lo dije, te dije que volvería y que me haría poderoso…te lo dije…¿verdad? Ahora soy el nuevo Señor Tenebroso…

Severus tragó saliva y parpadeó para poner en orden sus ideas. Sin decir una palabra, asintió y con un ademán les dejó pasar cerrando la puerta.

Se sentaron en unos sillones de la sala de estar. Nadie decía nada. Snape miraba a Blaise y Draco como pensando qué hacer. Blaise tampoco tenía muy claro qué hacían allí. Lo último que había escuchado sobre su jefe de casa fue que desapareció durante la guerra. Ni siquiera sabía que estuviera vivo y mucho menos que alguien supiera su paradero.

Draco sonreía tontamente mientras admiraba la casa. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Severus, ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Estoy feliz. – dijo de repente el rubio- Estoy muyyyyy feliz. Si.

Y sin más se levantó y se puso a cantar y bailar de nuevo.

Severus lo miró impasible y después dirigió su varita a Blaise.

"¡Legirimens!"- pensó. Al instante estaba dentro de la mente del hombre.

Blaise sintió a Snape dentro de su cabeza. Al principio intentó rechazarlo, pero después se rindió. Su profesor tenía más fuerza que él y además … debía saber lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando Severus terminó de leer la mente de Zabini, se quedó horrorizado. Sus manos estaban temblando y miraba hacia el suelo. No se atrevía a entrar en la mente de Draco. Si lo que había visto era cierto, el muchacho tenía tal grado de locura que sería imposible discernir nada…o algo peor.

-Lo siento…- susurró Severus.

Draco paró de bailar y se volvió lentamente. Sus ojos plateados no destilaban emoción alguna, pero seguía enseñando los dientes en una pantonimia de sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente a Severus y se agachó a la altura de su cabeza.

-¿Qué dices¿Lo sientes? – dijo parpadeando- Vaya…- se puso la mano en la barbilla, como pensando- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Severus?- otra vez mirando a Snape.- ¿Sientes haberme traicionado?¿Habernos engañado a todos pasándote al bando de Potter?- le quitó la varita y la tiró lejos. Blaise se había levantado espantado- O quizás…- se acercó más a Snape- quizás lo que sientes es haberme dejado tirado… sin tener que protegerme…¿verdad?- los ojos de Snape se quebraron- Oh, era eso…bueno…pero no pasa nada. Estoy bien, ya lo habrás visto en la mente de Blaise. Los dementores son muy simpáticos¿sabes? Si… ¿te sientes culpable, Severus? No… no te sientas culpable. Simplemente, eres culpable. Pero tranquilo, no he venido a matarte por dejarme abandonado en el campo enemigo…no. He venido a pedirte que te unas a mí. ¿Qué me dices? Puedes elegir lo que quieras…claro que si no me ayudas sí que tendré que matarte…pero, esta vez, por favor, dime la verdad…porque…no soportaría que fingieras estar de un bando cuando de verdad estás en otro así que elige. Y ahora. ¿Estás conmigo o no estás?

Snape lo miraba con ojos de espanto. Bajó la vista y tragó saliva. La guerra ya había acabado, lo único que quería era un poco de paz…

-Te lo debo…- dijo al final, suspirando. Miró al rubio.- Estoy contigo.

Draco chilló de nuevo de la emoción y besó con energía a su profesor.

-¡Si¡Perfecto¡Perfecto! No esperaba menos de ti, Severus. Me has hecho muy feliz. Vamos, vamos, recoge tus cosas, te vienes con nosotros.

Y así fue como Severus Snape, ex profesor, ex mortífago, y ex miembro de la Orden del Fénix, salió de su exilio en un pueblo perdido y entró de nuevo al servicio de las fuerzas del mal.

Draco estaba muy contento. Todo marchaba bien. Tenía a Potter, tenía a Severus, tenía el control y el poder de todo…

Harry chillaba de dolor. Le estaban quemando los ojos, no entendía lo que decían las voces. Le agarraban, le levantaban. Él no quería, tenía que quedarse allí, a esperar a Draco, al demonio rubio. No podía irse. Y se debatió con fuerza, pero no consiguió nada. Lo sacaron de su habitación, lo envolvieron en cosas negras…pero lo peor era la luz. Le quemaba en los ojos como cuchillos. Después de llorar y patalear, al final se quedó sin las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se desmayó.

San Mungo estaba conmocionado. Todo el mundo lo estaba. Harry Potter estaba ingresado y se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Sus heridas, tanto físicas como psíquicas eran más de lo que había podido soportar. Se había vuelto loco, igual que Draco. Todo por culpa de Malfoy. Poco a poco la noticia del secuestro llegó hasta el Profeta, quien no podía decir nada más, pues no sabían con exactitud lo que había pasado allí.

Hermione paseaba nerviosa por el pasillo, de arriba abajo. Lo habían conseguido, habían rescatado a Harry. Si, tendría que estar contenta. Pero ¿qué le había hecho ese cerdo mal nacido de Malfoy?¿Por qué Harry estaba así? No lo entendía, no entendía nada. Lo habían encontrado encerrado en una mazmorra fría, encima de una cama y cuando habían intentado llevárselo había empezado a patalear, como si les temiera. No reconocía a nadie y la luz le quemaba… era, casi como cuando sacaron a Malfoy de Azkabán.

Por fin la puerta se abrió. Luna Lovegood, sanadora y experta en enfermedades mentales, salió de la habitación oscura en la que se encontraba Harry.

Luna no había cambiado nada desde Hogwarts. Seguía con la misma actitud, la misma mirada vacía y el rostro carente de expresión de entonces. Decía lo que pensaba sin tapujos y ni siquiera le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Aún así, era una buena sanadora, como una psicóloga. Y Hermione tenía miedo de lo que dijera. Luna siempre iba directa al grano.

Esta vez no.

Miró a Hermione un rato y respiró un par de veces.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que le ha pasado?

Hermione parpadeó.

-Si.

Luna se encogió de hombros y se lo contó.

Hermione estaba preparada para oír hablar de torturas, de cruciatus. No estaba preparada para lo que venía después de eso. Luna había entrado en la mente de Harry lo mejor que había podido. Y le repitió exactamente lo que había visto y sentido. El dolor, las violaciones, el deseo profundo de que el demonio volviera, una y otra vez de nuevo. A hacerlo suyo.

-Tiene muchos nombres. A primera vista podría ser simplemente masoquismo, pero Harry tiene la mente suficientemente alterada como para haber caído en el juego. Creo que tiene el síndrome.

-¿Qué síndrome?

-El síndrome de Estocolmo

Hermione parpadeó. Le sonaba de algo, pero estaba tan conmocionada que no recordaba dónde había leído acerca de ello. Maldito bastardo…¿cómo se había atrevido?

Luna sacó unos pergaminos de la túnica y leyó en voz alta. El síndrome de Estocolmo era el deseo de gratitud de una víctima hacia su captor después de un período de tiempo en el que la víctima sólo hubiese tenido con ese otro ser. Además la víctima sentía que tenía ciertos sentimientos, ideas o sensaciones parecidas a las de su captor, es decir, que acababa aceptándolo, le hiciera lo que le hiciese. Incluso a veces, después de que liberaran a las víctimas, éstas echaban tanto de menos a su captor que iban de vuelta al lugar en el que habían estado presos para buscarle.

Hermione miró a Luna.

-Eso significa que Harry no entiende lo que pasa…

-Oh, sí que lo entiende. Lo que ocurre es que se siente tremendamente culpable por lo que pasó. Siempre se ha sentido así, y su subcosciente, para que no se volviese loco, ha decidido que sí, que se merecía lo que le pasase. Malfoy seguramente sabía lo que era el síndrome. Lo ha utilizado adrede. Y Harry se ha vuelto masoquista.Ya no conoce otra forma de experimentar placer que no sea...

-Basta ya, es suficiente. ¿Cómo le vamos a curar?

Luna la miró sin pestañear.

-No es una enfermedad. Es una fase mental. Tiene que dejar de pensar en él, que le de la luz poco a poco, que le hablen normal… pero no se si funcionará.

-¿Por qué no?

-Para que la víctima se cure, debe desearlo, Hermione. Y Harry no desea ser curado, ni salvado. He estado en su mente y Harry no quiere ser Harry. Está cansado. De todo. Dudo que desee cooperar. Seguramente se encerrará en sí mismo.

-Pues le sacaremos de ahí.- dijo Hermione con firmeza. No iba a perder a Harry. No de nuevo.

Draco Malfoy descansaba la sien en su puño. Estaba sentado en un sofá y con la otra mano toqueteaba la mesa con los dedos, uno a uno. No estaba enfadado, o al menos no lo parecía. Pero los mortífagos no se acercaban mucho por si acaso. Habían visto a Voldemort en ese plan muchas veces y lo que solía hacer después era mandar un Avada a alguien porque se aburría.

Se lo habían llevado. Se habían llevado su juguete. Su Harry. ¿Por qué? Era suyo. No tenían derecho a reclamarlo. Draco empezó a moverse de atrás adelante, pensativo. ¿Cómo se atrevían? De todas formas, no sabía si valía la pena ir a atacarles. Oh, seguramente estaban en San Mungo, eso era lo que ponía en los periódicos..

-Mi señor...- dijo un mortífago- Nosotros..no sabíamos que tenía encerrado a Harry Potter…

Draco se paró y lo miró. Le apuntó con la varita. El mortífago tembló.

-"_Flora"._

De la cabeza del hombre empezaron a brotar florecillas y plantas.

Draco empezó a reírse con histeria.

-¿Y?¿Acaso debía decíroslo? Nonononononononononono. Era simple, simple. Solo teníais que impedir que NADIE entrara. ¿No? Era fácil. No sé. Debéis de ser más estúpidos de lo que me imaginaba.

Se levantó del sillón y se fue a su cuarto sin decirles nada más. Había habido bajas. Oh, si. Y no le apetecía matar a nadie. Aún. Se tumbó en la cama y pensó en Harry. ¿Por qué lo deseaba tanto? Este pensamiento lo hacía dudar, no sabía si lo que deseaba era a Harry o a los hombres en sí. Pero sabía cómo iba a averiguarlo.

-Blaiseeeeee – canturreó. Al instante, como imaginaba, el chico apareció por la puerta.

-¿Sí, mi señor?

-Cierra.

Blaise cerró la puerta y esperó. Draco se incorporó de un salto y se empezó a quitar cerumen de las orejas.

-Desnúdate.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos, pero obedeció. No quería contradecirle. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones.

-Todo, Blaise.

Se quitó los calzoncillos y se quedó ahí, expuesto a la mirada de su señor.

Draco lo miró aburrido y esperó. Nada. Al final soltó un gruñido.

-No me pones, Blaise. Llama a Pansy.

Y poco después la chica sufría la misma humillación. También fue rechazada.

Draco estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué sólo Potter? Seguramente porque le gustaba humillarle.Siempre le había gustado. Si, sería eso.

-Tsk. Tendremos que ir a por él. Un cambio. Si…Blaise

-Señor

-Llama a Snape

-Si, señor

-Vamos a hacer una visita a nuestro querido y antiguo colegio

Y volvió a reírse, rodando y revolviendo la cama. Oh, si. Harían un cambio, un trueque. Y le devolverían a Potter.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Estaba sentado en su silla favorita y había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Suspiró. Ese era un día especial, en el que se conmemoraba el día de la batalla final, el triunfo del bien. Y todos los alumnos de primer año estaban en Hogsmeade.

Miró la hora. Qué extraño. Ya era tarde y los alumnos deberían haber vuelto. Se levantó y decidió que llamaría a los profesores.

Cuando estuvo de pie, vio una figura inclinada, acariciando a Fawkes. Era alto y delgado.

-Hola, gallina deforme…- decía al pobre pájaro desplumado. Fue ese el momento que el fénix eligió para quemarse. A él y al rubio, que se llevó una mano a la boca.- ¡Augh! Combustión espontánea...

-Draco…

-Hola, viejo. ¿Qué tal¿Cómo va la artritis?

Dumbledore no dijo nada y levantó su varita. Draco ni siquiera lo miró, estaba fascinado con el fénix y removía sus cenizas con el dedo pequeño. Aún así…

-Yo que tú no lo haría, Dumby. ¿Qué les pasaría a todos los alumnos de primero si a mi me ocurriese algo?- dijo el rubio mientras pinchaba al fénix con la varita. El nuevo pajarito le chilló indignado e intentó quemarle. Draco le sonrió.El fuego le gustaba.

-Draco… ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó Dumbledore alarmado. Sabía el estado mental del rubio y que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Quiero a Potter – dijo simplemente. Por primera vez miraba a Dumbledore a los ojos.- Potter. Devolvédmelo. Y yo os devolveré a los chicos. Volveré por aquí. No me falles, abuelo. No otra vez.

Y se fue por la chimenea, desapareciendo.

Dumbledore se sujetó el pecho y respiró hondo. No podía ser.

En efecto. Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor, todos los profesores estaban congregados, discutiendo. Cuando el director les contó lo que había pasado, soltaron gritos de espanto. Todos los niños secuestrados…no podía ser.

-Pero¿cómo ha entrado aquí?- preguntó uno de los profesores.

-Snape – dijo Minerva McGongall. Tenía el pelo totalmente gris y las facciones endurecidas. – su chimenea era la única conectada con las afueras. Albus, te dije que no debíamos confiar en él.

Pero Albus no podía pensar. El mago blanco se derrumbó en una silla y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Llamaron a los aurores.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Draco?

Snape miraba al rubio con preocupación. Le había ayudado, como prometió, pero no sabía si después podría proteger al rubio. Tenía miedo de volverle a fallar.

-Seguro, seguro, seguro, si. ¿Quieres algodón? Está bueno…- dijo Draco mientras mordía la suave textura. A lo lejos se oían chillidos de niños aterrados. El rubio sonrió. Le gustaban los gritos.

Pero los que más le gustaban eran los gritos de Potter.

Harry miraba al techo del cuarto. Estaba callado, no chillaba, no se debatía. Intentaba comprender qué hacía allí y dónde era allí. Volvió a mirar a su derecha con temor. Si, allí seguía. La reconocía, sabía que era suya pero no qué era exactamente. A la mente le venía una palabra: quidditch. Y esa escoba le daba ánimos y alegría. Le gustaba.

Volvió a mirar al techo. La habitación tenía una luz cálida y colores pastel. No estaba en la mazmorra, eso seguro. Recordaba la mazmorra. Era oscura y hacía frío, pero al final le había gustado estar allí, en la oscuridad. Sin pensar. También le gustaba la soledad de esta nueva habitación. Estaba desorientado. Su mente se dividía. Por una parte deseaba quedarse allí, tranquilo, pero por otra sentía que debía regresar a la oscuridad, porque se lo merecía y debía estar allí…

.. con él.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensarlo. Recordó el dolor, la oscuridad, pero también el placer y ese sentimiento extraño y familiar cada vez que se cruzaban sus ojos, el cual le decía que, de alguna forma, estaban conectados. Gimió y escondió la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo, buscando la negrura de la tela. Desde pequeño sabía hacer un truco. Si cerraba los ojos contra la almohada y miraba a través de los párpados con concentración y en línea recta, veía el espacio, los puntitos de colores que atravesaban la negrura de la noche, como estrellas que venían volando hacia él, rodeándolo, abrazándolo.

-¿Harry?

Oh, no, otra vez esa voz. La odiaba. Odiaba a esa mujer que se empeñaba en recordarle cosas que le dolían. Gimió más alto y se embutió en la almohada. Pero sabía que la chica no iba a irse. Sintió cómo se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a hablar de quidditch.

Quidditch. La palabra mágica. Magia. No. No quiero.

Pero escuchó de todas formas lo que le dijo la chica. Escuchó, día tras día, sus historias. Y poco a poco fue recordando cosas que había enterrado dentro de su cabeza. Cosas ocultas, pero bonitas. Aunque cuando llegó a la peor parte, se puso a chillar y a negarlo todo. No quería, no le había pasado nada, no se llamaba así.

-Harry, tienes que comprenderlo. Estás castigándote a ti mismo, y eso no es justo. No es bueno. Harry, te queremos. Te estás haciendo daño. Él te ha hecho daño. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Y Hermione se fue, dejándole solo de nuevo, pensando. Ojalá se recuperara pronto. Por favor, por favor, no permitas que Harry se vuelva loco igual que él.

-Herm…- susurró Harry cuando la puerta se cerró

Gritos, gritos y más gritos.

Draco miraba aburrido cómo un tipo con una mano llena de cuchillas atacaba a los niños mientras estos escapaban. Después se giró hacia él y le apuntó con el guante.

Draco miró el guante con cuchillas.

Miró al hombre a los ojos.

Levantó una ceja.

El hombre se fue a por la siguiente pareja que entraba e intentó asustarlos.

Pansy le lanzó un_crucio._

Freddy Krugger se desmayó.

-¿Por qué aquí, Draco?

- Porque es el último sitio donde buscarían- dijo Draco sentándose en la cama de la niña del exorcista. La chica se levantó y empezó a chillar como una posesa. Draco la miró y empezó a chillar él como el demente que era.

La chica se fue corriendo.

Draco se tumbó en la cama, que se movía de vez en cuando. Definitivamente los muggles eran sorprendentes.

Todos estaban reunidos en Hogwarts. Estudiaban los posibles puntos donde podrían estar escondidos los mortífagos y sus víctimas. Castillos abandonados, ruinas, sitios grandes. Por supuesto, a ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza que estarían en un parque de atracciones.

Albus, Minerva, Tonks, Lupin, Moody...todos se habían unido para encontrar a los mortífagos. Y muchos más, magos que nunca habían sido aurores pero que al acabar la guerra habían empezado a serlo, también se les habían unido. Todos estaban juntos en eso, todos estaban allí.

Y como todos estaban allí reunidos, eso significaba que en San Mungo no había aurores.

**¡ATENCIÓN! SIGUE LEYENDO, PLEASE.  
**

**BONUS ****BONUS ****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS****BONUS**

Me han gustado vuestras ideas, asi que os hare un pequejuego¿quién buscará a Harry en San Mungo? Si quieres saber la **SORPRESA** ves al siguiente capítulo, si quieres que le busque **DRACO**, ves dos capítulos más. 

SI QUIERES QUE "ALGUIEN" QUE NO ES DRACO VAYA A RECOGER A HARRY, VES A LA PÁGINA SIGUIENTE. SI QUIERES QUE LE RECOJA DRACO, PASA DOS CAPÍTULOS


	7. Ven a la oscuridad

Severus Snape andaba despacio, siempre con su capa ondeante y su andar firme. Se paró delante de una puerta, miró a los lados y entró.

Harry estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando oyó al hombre en la habitación. Le sonaba de algo. Pero tenía miedo, porque todos los que entraban querían llevárselo: había un pelirrojo que gritaba mucho y esa chica extraña…

Se encogió en la cama y miró al hombre con temor.

Snape se acercó y ladeó la cabeza. Era lamentable. Tal vez incluso sería más misericordioso que le matase allí y ahora. Pero entonces Draco se enfadaría.

-"_Legirimens"._

Se metió en la mente de Harry. ¿Qué era lo que quería?¿En qué confiaba?¿Cómo podría llevárselo de allí?

Y se quedó sorprendido al ver que lo que quería en el fondo Harry era eso mismo, volver a él, allí. Así que, encogiéndose de hombros se guardó la varita y estiró una mano hacia Harry.

-Ven conmigo, Potter. ¿No quieres volver a la oscuridad?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y le miró. La oscuridad. Si, eso. Eso era lo que quería. Se levantó de la cama lentamente y cogió la mano que Snape le ofrecía, abrazándose a él.

Severus le vistió con un hechizo y le puso un gorro de mago encasquetado para disimular la cicatriz. Después, le cogió de la mano y salió con él despacio, por el pasillo. Ésa era la clave, tranquilidad. Y además Potter estaba mirando al suelo todo el rato. Perfecto.

Cuando llegaron a la salida del escaparate, inmediatamente se teletrasportaron.

-Draco, lo tiene.

El rubio salió del ataúd en el que estaba haciendo de Drácula y miró al mortífago que le había hablado.

Los niños a su alrededor se perseguían y jugaban felices, comiendo algodón y caramelos y tirándose huesos de plástico. Ninguno sabía qué pasaba en realidad.

-Perfecto –dijo Draco y se subió a la tapa del ataúd de un salto.- Niños y niñas de Hogwarts, ahora pasaréis a la atracción más terrorífica de todas.- y su sonrisa diabólica se ensanchó. Él era más real que todos los monstruos de allí juntos.

**¡ATENCIÓN! **

**Para seguir desde aqui, saltate el capitulo siguiente (o léelo si quieres )**


	8. Regreso

**¡ATENCIÓN!** _ÉSTE CAPÍTULO VA DESPUÉS DEL CAPÍTULO **6,** NO DESPUÉS DEL **7**. _

Harry se despertó al oír una voz conocida. Una de la que quería escapar pero que no podía.

-Potter - decía la fría voz.

Harry abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Y ahi, jugando con la escoba, estaba el demonio rubio.

-Has sido muy malo, Potter. ¿Pensabas que podrías escapar de mí?- dijo con su sonrisa maníaca.

Harry no respondió. Mecánicamente apartó las sábanas y se arrodilló delante de Draco, quien no opuso resistencia y se dejó hacer.

-Eso es, Potter, -murmuró el rubio- haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Llevaba demasiados días sin sentir la lengua del moreno aprisionándole. Le tiró del cabello hacia él y apretó su dura erección contra la garganta del otro. Rápidamente se corrió.

Harry miró hacia arriba, aún de rodillas. Estaba como ido, solo esperaba la siguiente orden de su amo, fuese cual fuese.

Draco sonrió mientras veía los ojos idotizados esmeraldas seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Ni siquiera se habia limpiado la cara, no importaba. Estaba harto de tener que esperar y casi se lo habían quitado. Por fin tenía de nuevo a su juguete y lo iba a usar muy bien, para que durara mucho. Volvió a coger a Harry del pelo y lo tumbó en su cama, boca abajo. Antes de penetrarle miró por un instante la escoba... pero desechó la idea. Si hacía eso su juguetito se rompería. Así que directamente le penetró fuertemente, sin compasión, sonriendo ante los gemidos del moreno, pues hacía días que no estaba acostumbrado a eso y recordando con placer los días en la celda.

-No te preocupes, pronto volverás allí - dijo mientras se movía cada vez más rápido. Harry se agarraba a las sábanas. Draco paró un momento y le dio la vuelta, las piernas del moreno en sus hombros. Mierda, no tenían casi tiempo, debía tirárselo ya y largarse cuanto antes de allí. Los aurores volverían pronto. Era una lástima no haber estado en la escuela para ver las caras de todos cuando vieran lo que habian hecho con sus niños, pero ¿qué más daba? Tenia a su juguete preferido...

"Curioso...- pensaba mientras entraba y salía lo más dolorosamente posible de él- lo deseable que te has vuelto en tan poco tiempo..."

Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, sintió unos deseos irrefrenables y le besó, mordiendo su lengua y sin dejar de moverse a su ritmo. Las uñas de Harry se clavaron en su espalda y esto le excitó aún más, hasta tal punto que se corrió de nuevo, antes de lo previsto y notando que el moreno se había corrido con él.

Se quedó mirando a su posesión un rato. Estaba pensando un juego muy divertido. Ahora que habia vuelto a recordarle lo que pasó, si se iba... Potter sufriría aún más. Sonrió ante ello. Aunque, claro, él no estaría allí para verlo. Pero sería tan divertido...de nuevo frente al Potter que él conocía, no con esa marioneta que yacía bajo él...y poder herirle una y otra vez...

Suspiró y decidió que él mismo haría que volviese a ser el Potter de antes.

Cuando le hubo vestido, salió por la puerta para observar y se puso un dedo en los labios. Después cogió a Harry de la mano y salió.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Harry agarró la escoba sin saber por qué. Una nueva imagen aparecía en su mente. "Snitch". Y mientras iban hacia el lugar de encuentro, su subconsciente le fue dando lo que habia estado escondiendo, acordándose de más y más cosas.


	9. Bestia

Harry tenía los ojos abiertos, aún así, no veía nada.

Pero¿acaso quería ver?

La oscuridad había sido su compañera desde hacía tanto tiempo… siempre a su lado, fuese donde fuese, todo, de una manera u otra, se volvía negro. Desde que era pequeño recordaba la oscuridad de la alacena y en sus pesadillas las carcajadas de Voldemort estaban enmarcadas por un manto negro. También los dementotes eran oscuros… y los tiempos que corrían, los tiempos en los que él había vivido…todo había sido negro.

Aún así había intentado esforzarse, ver el lado positivo, encontrar la luz en las tinieblas. Creyó que lo había conseguido. Pero no. Las sombras siempre le perseguían a él. Le seguían adonde quiera que fuese y cuando ya creía haber alcanzado la felicidad, cuando creía haber conseguido algo de paz…de repente todo era tragado por la oscuridad.

Entonces… ¿para qué seguir luchando?

Harry se había echo esa pregunta miles de veces. Había querido dejarlo, había querido parar. Después de todo, nadie le había pedido su opinión. Él no había querido nacer con el destino de ser el elegido, la víctima o asesino de un psicópata que soñaba con destruir todo lo que no le gustaba… (o sea, todo). Y nadie le había preguntado. Pero siempre que se venía abajo, alguien lo animaba, alguien le decía que debía seguir, que no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Que debía vencer. Porque era el único que podía hacerlo.

Y Harry seguía intentándolo. Pero…tal vez…lo único que quería Harry era que alguien le dijera: está bien. Has perdido. Ya no puedes luchar más. No eres tú quien debe hacerlo… y simplemente hundirse en las tinieblas, en la oscuridad que había sido su amiga. Su compañera. Nunca había temido a la noche, a las sombras. Le gustaba estar allí, disuelto entre la nada. Y por eso, puede que debido a esa razón, en el fondo de su ser, quisiera estar allí. Por eso deseaba estar con ese demonio rubio, en las tinieblas de esa habitación. Por la misma razón que le dejaba hacerle cualquier cosa. No entendía cómo, pero se sentía identificado, de alguna forma, con Malfoy. Se había transformado en un ser de las tinieblas, loco, despiadado, oscuro…

¿Y si lo que siempre había querido era que le matase el Señor Tenebroso?¿Y si lo único que quería era sufrir en silencio? No, seguramente con Voldemort le habría repugnado, habría luchado más. Pero…Malfoy… aparte del hecho de que nunca le había odiado, Harry sabía que era culpa suya. El que el rubio estuviera desequilibrado era solo su culpa. Por lo menos era lo que quería pensar. ¿Y Malfoy¿Pensaría¿Quedaría algún resquicio de su mente en la que no estuviera escrita la palabra venganza?¿Podría pensar con claridad durante al menos un segundo?

Aunque eso ya no importaba. No quería hablar con el rubio de todas formas. No podría hacerlo. Su relación se había convertido simplemente en mandar y obedecer, amo y esclavo. Y los amos siempre son los que hablan. Harry podía gritar o abrir la boca, pero no hablaría, a menos que se lo ordenasen. Ya no. Porque, en el fondo, tenía miedo de que si hablaba… se lo llevaran otra vez. Y el no quería irse. Quería quedarse allí. Con él. Aunque sabía que no estaba bien querer eso, sabía que no debía hacer lo que hacía.

Harry se agarró la cabeza con las manos y empezó a temblar. No le gustaba estar solo, no después de que le hubieran traído de vuelta.

Todo había sido tan sencillo hasta que se lo llevaron a San Mungo…después de ver a sus amigos allí, después de ver su escoba…le traía tantos recuerdos que había sido incapaz de olvidarlos por segunda vez. Al principio había temido a Malfoy, le había causado terror y había terminado por dejar atrás todo su pasado y entregarse al juego sádico sin rechistar. Pero ahora lo recordaba todo. Y no sabía qué hacer. Era más sencillo esperar sin mostrar nada que lo delatara y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ahora sabía que había mundo ahí afuera, que seguían esperándole. ¿Sería capaz de darles la espalda por voluntad propia?

Harry suspiró y se tumbó boca abajo, mirando en dirección hacia donde se suponía que estaba la puerta. No debía pensar tanto. De todas formas, cuando el rubio entrara, todas las ideas se le irían de la cabeza con su mera presencia. Era así. Con él no podía pensar, tan solo sentir. Sentir la furia, el dolor, la oscuridad, el miedo…todo eso hacía algo en su cuerpo a lo que no se podía resistir. Y sabía que no lo haría.

Porque lo deseaba.

……………………………………………………………..

-Mh…es la hora. – dijo Draco. – Niños y niñas, es hora de volver a clase.

Todos los alumnos de primero le miraron con cara de no querer irse. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien en el parque de atracciones muggle. Pero los mortífagos de Draco les llevaron a la salida, lanzando varios crucios a un tipo extraño que llevaba máscara blanca como ellos y una especie de trasto que hacía ruido en la mano.

Ya fuera, en el parque era de noche. Miles de muggles paseaban aún por allí: parejas, familias, niños. Al salir, Draco pensó en lo fácil que sería matarlos a todos. Sus mortífagos al parecer tenían lo mismo en la mente, porque Blaise se acercó a él.

-¿Mi señor¿Qué hacemos ahora? Podíamos masacrarlos con facilidad…también a los alumnos…

Draco levantó un dedo.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk – dijo negando- Mi querido Zabbinni, no has aprendido nada. ¿De qué nos sirve matar a muggles indefensos, a alumnos inocentes que no tienen la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse? Sería muy aburrido¿no crees?

Draco anduvo hacia uno de los niños y le puso la mano en la cabeza, mientras seguía hablando con Blaise.

-Míralo. Dime, Blaise…¿sentirías algo si lo hicieras?- su cara se acercó a la del muchacho, rozándole la piel- ¿Placer, triunfo, angustia, temor?- Draco apartó al niño bruscamente, quien, al principio parecía asustado, pero después fue a reunirse con sus amigos.- Nada. Absolutamente nada. Estúpido, sin sentido, absurdamente inútil.

-Pero…- se atrevió Blaise a decir- Sus padres, sus familiares…son el enemigo. Ellos sufrirán si muere. Y eso nos beneficiaría…

Draco levantó la ceja.

-¿Beneficiar, dices? – y su sonrisa de lunático apareció de nuevo. Se acercó a Blaise poco a poco, mientras el mortífago retrocedía- ¿Qué sentirías al aplastar una cucaracha que no se moviera en el suelo¿Y si, en cambio, esa cucaracha corriera, te plantara cara? Dime Blaise¿acaso no sientes en tu interior el placer de la lucha¿No se te pone rígida – al instante agarró fuertemente el pene de Blaise. Éste se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer- cuando, en plena batalla sientes todas tus esperanzas evaporarse y de repente, logras tu objetivo? Ése, Blaise, es el placer. Mirar a sus ojos y ver lo que ellos ven. Sentir su propia muerte en tus manos, culminando tu cometido, aquel que no creíste llegar a cumplir. Oh, sí, yo sé que lo sientes. Cuando la batalla no tiene fin y ya no queda nada por lo que luchar, sino la sangre derramada de aquellos que osan enfrentarse a ti. Sólo eso, Blaise. Ahí está el auténtico placer al matar.

Le soltó. Blaise se encogió sobre sí mismo, cavilando las palabras de su amo. Sí, eso era cierto. Había ciertas veces, en las batallas, que su cuerpo ardía como el fuego y su miembro se ponía tenso al obtener la victoria. Tenía razón, como siempre. Aunque estuviese completamente chalado, tenía razón.

-Somos animales, Blaise. Es tu instinto animal, quien te pide luchas enormes y grandiosas. Y las tendremos. Pero no ahora. Aún no. No cometeremos el mismo error que esa estúpida serpiente mestiza. – Draco robó un poco de algodón que tenía una niña- Nada de tocar a los muggles. Ya no. Nuestros verdaderos enemigos son de nuestra propia sangre. Y esos son los peores. Aquellos que se creen mejores que nosotros, esos que nos delataron para poder pasar el resto de sus vidas en paz. – Sonrió- Bien, les daremos paz. A ellos y a los nuevos, a todos aquellos que no estén de uno de los dos bandos. Y después, cuando tengamos bajo nuestro control- Draco levantó una mano y la fue cerrando, como si tuviera algo dentro- a todo el mal de éste mundo, cuando todos los de negro corazón nos sigan…entonces será cuando ataquemos. Y el mundo, querido Blaise, será nuestro.

Y Zabbinni sólo pudo contemplar sus ojos relucientes, hacía un momento con brillo lunático, ahora con auténtico ardor, el de aquellos que triunfaban . Sí, lo conseguirían. Esta vez sí. Con él sí.

Dumbledore no podía creer lo que había pasado. Todos los alumnos de primero habían desaparecido, Malfoy los había raptado. Pero entonces¿habían sido los mismos mortífagos los que les habían soltado?

-¿Qué importa ya, Albus?- dijo Minerva- Lo importante es que están a salvo.

Los de primero corrían ahora de nuevo por los pasillos. Ni si quiera habían tocado sus memorias. Aún mejor, contaron con todo detalle la bonita y divertida excursión al parque de atracciones y lo raros que eran los magos que estaban allí. El que mandaba, dijeron, se disfrazaba de cosas y siempre sonreía como si estuviese loco. Y les compraron algodón y estuvieron en la casa del terror y subieron a muchas cosas.

-No entiendo qué intentan hacer – Albus había convocado a la Orden en el Castillo, o lo que quedaba de la orden.Sabía que fallaba algo, que se le pasaba algún detalle por alto. Sólo después recordó lo que había pedido Malfoy a cambio de los niños.

-Yo sí.- Hermione apareció en la puerta del despacho del director. Estaba despeinada y la furia y desesperación llenaban sus ojos.- Era una distracción. Se han llevado a Harry.

La puerta de la habitación oscura se abrió.

Harry se levantó como un resorte, esperando ver a aquel que le hacía sufrir de esa manera. Desde que lo habían vuelto a traer, estaba desesperado por sentir de nuevo en sus carnes el trato que el demonio rubio le daba.

Pero algo iba mal. Ése no era Draco. Iba vestido de negro, como un mortífago cualquiera y de su cara solo distinguía los ojos brillantes y blancos que le miraban con una suerte de temor, asco y miedo. El ser dejó un plato en el suelo con una jarra de agua. Le miró un momento y se dio la vuelta.

Harry no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Draco normalmente hacía aparecer la comida sin más y nunca había dejado a nadie pasar a la habitación. ¿Quién era ése?¿Cómo se atrevía?¿Y Draco?

-No…- consiguió articular Harry- …Draco…

Blaise se paró. Así que aún podía hablar. Era increíble en el estado en que se encontraba. La última vez que Zabbinni había visto a Harry en la Gran Guerra su aspecto era feroz y daba miedo acercársele. Sus ojos brillaban como ascuas y atravesaban como espadas ardientes. Esa criatura que había en el suelo, desnuda y tiritando, no era Potter. Era un deshecho humano, una piltrafa. Y era obra de su amo. Sí, sólo él podía hacer caer a los grandes de las alturas y ocultar su brillo. Y había llevado a Potter hasta la oscuridad más profunda, a un extremo tal que, quien lo viera, inmediatamente pensaría en un perro viejo, tirado y apaleado. Una criatura que ya no servía para nada.

Blaise sonrió con dureza. Sí, decididamente, su amo había hecho un gran trabajo.

Y para que su amo estuviese satisfecho, Blaise se dio la vuelta y sonrió con prepotencia al ser.

-¿Draco, dices? No, Potter, para ti es el nuevo Señor Tenebroso. Y se ha cansado de ti.- al ver el miedo en los ojos del exgryffindor, continuó con saña- Mírate, Potter. Ya no eres nada, no eres nadie. Ni tan siquiera la sombra de algo. No me extraña que él no desee ya ni tocarte. Simplemente das asco – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y se dio la vuelta para irse – Ni tan siquiera servirías para un polvo.

En el momento en el que abrió la puerta, Harry cerró sus manos sobre su cuello. Éste acto pilló tan desprevenido a Zabbinni, que se olvidó por completo de su varita, cayendo al suelo y siendo apaleado por una extraña mezcla de Potter y un animal totalmente desbocado. Cuando al fin su respiración se empezaba a agotar, recordó el objeto alargado que tenía dentro de la túnica y apuntó a Harry, aturdiéndolo.

Ya en el suelo los dos, Blaise se levantó tambaleándose y pegó una patada al Potter dormido. ¡Maldito capullo! A partir de ahora se negaría a traerle comida. A ver cuánto sobrevivía.

Blaise salió de la habitación y fue hasta los aposentos de Draco tocándose la sangre que caía de su frente. Maldito Potter.

-Mm…ya veo- dijo Draco después de que le contara lo que había sucedido en la sala oscura.- Así que tiene fuerzas aún. Bien, eso es delicioso… cuando no se rebela no es divertido. Le dejaré un tiempo así, hasta que no pueda más y grite mi nombre.

Quería que Potter fuera él mismo de nuevo. Y a la vez que le suplicara, voluntariamente. Sabía que lo conseguría.

Severus Snape removía con parsimonia el caldero de poción. Mientras veía el líquido moverse, como una espiral sin fin, pensaba en la situación actual de los mortígafos. Sólo él era de los viejos. Todos los que quedaban eran jóvenes, nuevos, sin nadie que les guiase de verdad, nadie que entendiese lo que habían sido los mortífagos en sus comienzos. Él era el más antiguo, el único que recordaba cómo era aquello antes. Y el simple pensamiento le hacía sentirse cansado. Sobrevivir a Lucius, a Bellatrix, al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso… ¿acaso el destino le tenía algo reservado?¿algo todavía peor que vender su alma?¿algo peor que traicionar una y otra vez a ambos bandos?

La poción hirvió. Snape paró de remover en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y empezó a hacerlo del lado contrario.

El chico Potter se estaba volviendo loco de nuevo. Malfoy lo había decidido así. Y Severus admiraba su crueldad, su capacidad de pensar de un modo tan maligno, aún sobrepasando a su padre. Pero Draco siempre había sido un caprichoso, siempre le había gustado jugar. A Lucius también, pero de otra forma. Cuando el difunto mortífago aún estaba en Hogwarts era envidiado por todos. No necesitaba nadie que le protegiera, pues nadie osaría ponerle la mano encima. Hacía lo que quería, cogía lo que deseaba. Si algo no le gustaba, se ocupaba personalmente de que desapareciera. Si Lucius se hubiera encontrado con Potter, si le tuviera como lo tenía Draco en esos momentos, simplemente le habría matado. Tal vez antes le habría torturado un poco, pero enseguida se habría cansado. El rubio había sido siempre así: muy poca paciencia. La diferencia entre los dos, (y Severus se estaba dando cuenta ahora) era que Draco simplemente era un sádico. Podía matar con la misma frialdad que su padre, sí, y también torturar del mismo modo, por algo estaban los genes. Pero a Lucius siempre le había dado asco la sangre y todo lo relacionado con la plebe, los inferiores. Si Lucius veía a alguien moribundo del bando contrario, probablemente lo mataría con una mueca de asco. El Draco que Snape conoció en Hogwarts directamente huiría de la escena. En cambio, el Draco de ahora ni siquiera usaría la varita. Sería capaz de tocar a ese ser moribundo y acabar de matarle con sus propias manos, aunque tuviera que ponerse perdido de sangre.

Si, ése había sido el gran cambio de Draco. Severus no había querido decírselo, pero lo había leído en su mente. Y todo lo que le hacía a Potter….Malfoy solo usaba la varita como una herramienta más, algo pasajero. Esa era la gran diferencia con los demás magos. Malfoy no necesitaba una varita. Mientras todos los demás vivían apegados a sus varitas como si de sus vidas se tratase (incluso los hijos de muggles habían aprendido a hacerlo) Malfoy la usaba como un juguete. Como si no la necesitara. En realidad el rubio estaba más cerca de ser un muggle que cualquiera de los propios muggles. Pero era un muggle peligroso, sicótico y con varita. Y eso, pensaba Severus, era la peor pesadilla de todas. Si ganaban esta guerra no sería gracias a la magia. Ni siquiera la inteligencia. Después de todo¿quién sabe lo que piensa un loco?

Harry arañaba las paredes, se pegaba contra la puerta, chillaba, se daba golpes, se desangraba así mismo. No podía soportarlo. Llevaba días sin aparecer. ¿Por qué no venía? Por favor, por favor, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que él viniera. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de un castigo por haber intentado matar a la chusma de Zabinni. Intentó suplicar, se arrodilló, le llamó. Nada. Después se enfadó y decidió no comer. Se moriría de hambre si no venía. Pero después de eso no le llegó más comida y empezó a padecer dolor de estómago. Estaba famélico e histérico. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto?¿Qué demonios había hecho él para merecer semejante trato? Chilló hasta quedarse afónico, dio vueltas en la habitación como un león enjaulado. Se masturbó, intentó derribar la puerta, aquella puerta por la que nunca quiso salir. Pero nunca venía nadie. Algunas veces oía risas, pero nadie venía. La comida volvió a aparecer sí, pero eso ya no le importaba. Si comía, lo hacía de modo automático, después volvía a intenta derribar la puerta. Siempre acababa con dolor de brazo, hasta que al final se lo dislocó. Pero eso no lo frenó. El último día que recordó con claridad quién era, antes de volverse loco, tuvo un deja veu, un pensamiento que le decía que ya había vivido antes esa situación.

Y entonces llegó Él.

Draco había esperado a Potter como los primeros días. Desorientado, tembloroso, a sus pies. Deseaba que lo mirara con esos ojos de conejo asustado. Quería que Potter lo necesitara y lo odiara. Que lo temiera, que…todo. Como la primera vez. Suponía que habían pasado bastantes días para eso, los suficientes para que olvidara de nuevo. En cuanto le viera, vendría a él, suplicando como hacía pocos días le oía a través de la puerta. Se divertía oyéndole decir su nombre. Durante ese período de tiempo en el que Harry había pensado que no había nadie al otro lado, él siempre había estado ahí, sonriendo con crueldad, escuchando sus ruegos, sus amenazas, su llanto. Y por fin venía. "Sí, aquí llega tu príncipe azul, al final. Así que tírate a mis brazos y espero que sea un buen polvo o volveré a dejarte solo en tu oscuridad". Pensaba. Había sido fácil. Potter era como una goma elástica. Sólo había que tirar y tirar…y luego soltar. Entonces volvía a su sitio, donde debía estar. Con él, bajo él, a sus pies. Su esclavo, su juguete sexual…por siempre.

Lo que no había pasado por la cabecita destrozada de Draco era que, las gomas, si se estiran mucho, a veces se rompen.

Draco entró en la oscuridad, esperando, tal vez a un Harry desesperado corriendo a sus brazos, o a su entrepierna, como las otras veces. Pero eso no ocurrió. Al abrir la puerta, nadie acudió a él. Y esto le extrañó. ¿Se habría muerto?

-Potter. Ven aquí. – llamó autoritario. Sabía que acudiría a su llamada.

Y era cierto. Ya veía a algo moverse entre las sombras. Pero cuando se acercó, Draco, por un momento, sintió que se estaba viendo en un espejo. Harry tenía los mismos ojos de locura que él.

Como confiaba en su autoridad sobre Potter ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza lo que vino a continuación. Simplemente era Potter, que, como sospechaba, corría a su encuentro. Antes no le había oído porque estaba dormido. Eso era todo. Y siguió pensando lo mismo cuando la criatura se abalanzó sobre él. Pero entonces distinguió algo en sus ojos aparte de locura.

Odio.

Odio intenso.

Hacia él.

Harry no podía creer que por fin hubiese aparecido. No recordaba por qué estaba allí, ni quién era, solo vislumbraba en pesadillas, vagamente la cara y el pelo de Malfoy, era lo único que se le antojaba familiar. Y sabía que lo odiaba. También había habido otros sentimientos antes que ese, pero el odio era el más intenso. Ya no sentía nada más. Ya no sabía nada más. Odio. Matar.

Le mordió el cuello, porque era lo que tenía más cerca. Le arañó la cara con uñas que no se habían cortado en días. Le pegó patadas, lo tiró al suelo. Malfoy chillaba, él chillaba. A los pocos segundos los mortífagos estaban allí, intentando separarle de su presa. Lo intentaron con las varitas, crucios y stupfeys, pero curiosamente ninguno de los dos funcionó. Harry los sintió, pero no les dio importancia. Solo quería acabar con ese ser…

De repente unos brazos lo cogieron por detrás, seguidos de muchos más. Mordió, escupió y pataleó. Vio las caras aterradas de los que lo tenían e intentó morderles. No sabían qué hacer. Terror, incomprensión. El rubio en el suelo desangrándose, chillando…

Y entonces vino alguien vestido de negro. Un pinchazo. Harry ya no sentía el dolor. Le miró…y poco a poco le entró sueño. Mucho sueño.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

El rubio chillaba. No por el dolor físico de las heridas que le había causado Potter, sino por la rabia, el miedo y la sorpresa de haber visto lo que Potter intentaba hacerle. Se sentía como en Azkabán, las primeras veces que los dementores le acosaban. Y sintió una rabia indescriptible hacia el moreno. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa criatura a atacarle?¿Cómo osaba ni tan siquiera acercársele? Le había alimentado, le había dejado vivir¡incluso había permitido que se frotara contra él! Ése maldito bastardo asqueroso se había opuesto a él¡a Draco Malfoy!

Draco soltaba saliva y sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira que sentía. Los mortífagos que le curaban las heridas no sabían si acercársele más, Blaise lo miraba aterrorizado y preocupado.

-¿Señor? – preguntó tímidamente. Draco volvió la cabeza hacia él rápido como una serpiente. Zabinni tragó saliva.- ¿Qué hacemos con Potter?

Y los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par mientras una sonrisa de desprecio aparecía en su boca.

-¿Potter?¿Quién es Potter?

Y Blaise comprendió.

Durante los días siguientes Harry fue relegado al completo olvido. Ya no había ni comida ni agua. Ni pasos, ni ruidos. Solamente un completo silencio dentro de una absoluta oscuridad.

Se estaba muriendo. Y lo sabía. Podía aguantar tres días sin comer, pero no sin beber agua, y una sed inmensa se apoderó de él. Tanto se debilitó que ni tan siquiera pudo ponerse en pie. Y allí, tumbado de nuevo en el suelo helado, sus instintos animales se calmaron. Poco a poco la niebla se agolpaba en su mente y creía ver destellos de luz de lo que parecían imágenes de un pasado remoto. ¿Quiénes eran esos seres?¿Y él?¿Quién era èl ?¿Tal vez aquel chico moreno con una cicatriz en la frente que surcaba los cielos montado en algo oscuro y alargado?

Escoba voladora. Quidditch. Por algún motivo, estas palabras se aferraron a su mente. Allí, al límite de la muerte, empezaba a recordar. La escuela, los chicos, la guerra. Cómo sufrieron todos, cómo ganaron, cómo perdieron también. Recordó haber matado a Lucius y también que Lupin liquidó a Bellatrix… muriendo después. También se acordó de aquel día, cuando acababan de entender que la guerra ya estaba allí, el mismo día que vio la marca de Draco por primera vez. Más tarde supo que lo había hecho por sus padres, pero ya no importaba, era demasiado tarde. Para él, para todos. No consiguió matar a Voldemort, pero sí inutilizarle. Era el propio mal, su alma estaba ligada a las tinieblas y sólo alguien que decidiese unirse a ellas a cambio, podría acabar con él, por completo. Pero para Harry ya era demasiado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los mortífagos habían sido derrotados, muertos o encerrados. Y lo último que recordaba Harry de esa batalla fue un Draco arrodillado al lado de su padre, muerto, junto a su madre, también muerta. Se dejó llevar a Azkabán sin oponer resistencia, eso le contaron. Sin decir nada durante el juicio, con la mirada perdida, ausente. Como si hubiese perdido lo que le hacía ser un ser vivo. Harry no quiso ir a ninguno de los juicios de mortífagos y le dejaron. Al menos, eso le debían. Tal vez tenía que haber ido. Por lo menos a ése. Él nunca había tenido padres, y aunque tenía sueños, imaginaciones de cómo haría sido, sólo podía saber a ciencia cierta, cómo era perderlos. Draco sí que lo había sabido. Y se había hecho un asesino sólo para no perderlos, cosa que al final ocurrió. Y aunque sus amigos le decían que no, él se sentía culpable. ¿Podría haberlos ayudado de verdad?¿Antes de que todo comenzara¿Podría haber sacado a Draco de aquel juicio, antes de que lo enviasen a la cárcel infernal? Seguramente podría haberlo hecho. Después de todo, Draco tampoco había sido tan peligroso. Hasta ahora. Ellos lo habían convertido en lo que era. No. Él lo había hecho. Le había dejado volverse loco entre esas paredes de piedra, rodeado de oscuridad, olvidándose de él. Y ahora el rubio le estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

¿Merecía eso de verdad?¿Era ése su castigo? Harry creía que sí y al parecer Malfoy también. Y puede que con eso bastara. El moreno cerró los ojos lentamente, pensando que antes de morir le hubiera debido preguntar al rubio si le odiaba por eso. Y después quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando despertó ya no estaba en la habitación oscura. Y no sentía hambre, ni sed. Ni si quiera tenía el cerebro nublado como la última vez que estuvo despierto. Estaba consciente y era dueño de sí mismo. Y lo más extraño, aunque dudablemente mejor, era que recordaba. Recordaba todo, desde el día de la guerra y sus imágenes eran totalmente claras y ciertas. Recordaba el día que habían ido a por Malfoy, cando Harry había accedido a las súplicas del Ministerio de capturar a Voldemort con vida, ya que no podían matarlo. Ese día tenía que haber sabido, cuando vio a Malfoy, que el rubio ya estaba completamente metido en las tinieblas.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas, pero viejas. La habitación era pequeña y no había nadie. Se levantó y vio que, en la mesa de al lado de la cama había una bandeja con comida y agua. Y una nota. Como ya no tenía hambre, cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo leyó. Frunció el ceño al distinguir la familiar caligrafía.

"Señor Potter: aunque crea que su gran capacidad Gryffindor puede ayudarle en cualquier asunto, y su estómago diga lo contrario, le recomiendo que dé cuenta de la comida a su lado. Lleva tres días sin nada en el cuerpo y el hecho de que sienta lleno es tan solo efecto de un hechizo. En cuanto a lo de salir de esta habitación, ni lo sueñe.

PD: le recomiendo que coma despacio, si no quiere volver a echarlo todo de nuevo."

No tenía firma, pero Harry sabía que era de Snape. Curiosamente una vez que sabía que se trataba de un hechizo, volvía a tener hambre. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y empezó a comer. ¿Desde cuándo estaba Snape allí? Recordaba haberle visto por allí, pero había creído que se trataba tan solo de una alucinación. Bien, hora sabía que era cierto. La pregunta era¿le había salvado de morir de hambre o simplemente era otro de los castigos del rubio para que se hiciera ilusiones fingidas? En el fondo creía que era lo primero. Después de todo, Snape siempre había sido un espía doble y aunque eso no le diera mucha credibilidad, Harry esperaba que su Profesor de Pociones, en su interior, siguiera de su lado, como en la guerra. Después de todo, había sido Snape el que les había guiado hasta Voldemort.

Cuando terminó de comer, se puso de pie e intentó abrir la puerta de la diminuta habitación. Si la carta era de Severus Snape, seguramente haría puesto un hechizo. En efecto. Harry no pudo ni siquiera tocar la puerta debido a la barrera que había alrededor. Suspiró y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Eso¿qué haría ahora? Es lo que pensamos todos, ay, pobre cabecita de Harry¿qué le pasará a partir de ahora, cuando ha mordido la mano de su señor?¿Y Draco?¿Le importará que Snape haya salvado a su perro? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: Desaparición. No dejéis de leer. ¡Hasta entonces!

(Esto me ha quedado como el final de un capítulo de dibujos¿a que sí? XD)


	10. ¿Fin?

Harry abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Era normal, su cuerpo estaba exhausto, aunque su instinto le decía que si dormía demasiado lo iba a pasar mal. Se incorporó lentamente y miró la mesilla que tenía al lado. Estaba vacía. Igual que la habitación. ¿La nota de Snape y la comida habían sido un sueño? Oh, Merlín, ya estaba, era eso, se había vuelto loco del todo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar que alguien vendría en su ayuda? Era ridículo que Snape...

Un fuerte Crack le hizo dar un brinco. Se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas a la vez que una figura vestida de negro se aparecía en la habitación. Por un momento, el corazón de Harry se paró. No podía ser Malfoy, porque si lo fuera, entonces no podría enfrentarse a él, no en ese estado. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus ojos desorbitados...

-Ni que hubiese visto un fantasma, Potter.- dijo una voz que no se parecía en nada a la de Malfoy.

Los temblores cesaron. Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado mordiéndose el labio y dejó de hacerlo. Respiró hondo y parpadeó, intentando enfocar, sin éxito, a su exprofesor de pociones. Pero lo único que veía con sus cuatro dioptrías en cada ojo era una mancha oscura coronada por otra un poco más grisácea. Uno de los borrones de la mancha se acercó a su cara y Harry, instintivamente, retrocedió, pero cuando notó el familiar peso de las patillas de sus gafas y su visión se aclaró, se llevó la mano a la cara, acariciando sus gafas perdidas.

Snape lo miraba pensativo, como decidiendo qué hacer con él. Harry se dio cuenta de que el paso de los años no había sido clemente con su profesor. Las ojeras de sus ojos eran aún más profundas, sus ojos, más oscuros si es que eso podía ser posible y múltiples arrugas le cruzaban la frente. Su pelo, igual de grasiento que antaño, había pasado del negro azabache a un grisáceo con varios mechones blancos. Aún así, y para sorpresa de Harry, no había cambiado mucho. Al verle, veía exactamente a su ex-profesor de pociones, aquel que siempre le suspendía, aquel a quien odiaba...el mismo que les había ayudado en el último momento, en la lucha, revelando el paradero de Voldemort.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó Snape mientras hacía aparecer una silla a su lado y se sentaba lejos de Harry, pero lo suficientemente cerca para levantarse en menos de un segundo si ocurría algo.

Harry no dijo nada. Era una pregunta estúpida. Snape pareció pensar lo mismo, porque hizo una mueca y empezó a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

Hubo un minuto interminable de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos habló. Harry se preguntaba por qué. Y entonces comprendió que Snape estaba con Malfoy. Que seguían en la guarida de Malfoy y que probablemente el rubio lo estuviese buscando por todo el lugar.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Harry cuando por fin consiguió hablar. La cabeza de su profesor se levantó como un resorte al escucharle. Cuando por fin escuchó lo que le había preguntado, miró incómodo hacia otro lado.

-El señor Malfoy debe de encontrarse en sus habitaciones.- y a Harry le pareció, por la forma de decirlo, que hablaba de Malfoy como si aún estuviesen en Hogwarts y el rubio fuese tan solo un muchacho con un linaje familiar destinado a perecer, alguien de quien sentir lástima. Pero un muchacho, al fin y al cabo.

-Profesor.-Harry hablaba lentamente y casi en susurros. Había aprendido a obedecer, a no hablar nunca si no se lo pedía Malfoy y le estaba costando un esfuerzo tremendo hacerlo. Pero tenía que comunicarse con él de alguna forma y no le hacía ninguna gracia permitirle entrar en su mente- Usted está con él, ¿verdad? - silencio de nuevo- M...Malfoy dijo que era el nuevo Señor Tenebroso...

Un bufido, un revuelo de ropas negras y Severus Snape empezó a dar vueltas por la minúscula habitación, furioso.

-Señor Tenebroso...¡bah! El Señor de los Estúpidos, eso es lo que es.- Harry suprimió un escalofrío al oírle insultar a Malfoy, pero intentó no mostrarlo- No tiene ni idea -seguía Snape- ¡Está completamente loco! Su mente la devoraron los dementores, junto con su alma y su espíritu. Él...

Paró. De repente parecía muy cansado. Se sentó en el suelo, casi derrumbándose.

-Era muy joven – susurró moviendo la cabeza lentamente- no merecía que le pasara eso.

-¿Y yo sí?- no quería decirlo, pero al final lo había hecho. - ¿Acaso yo merecía todo lo que me ha pasado?

Snape levantó poco a poco la cabeza y sus ojos, Merlín, Harry jamás había visto una expresión de culpabilidad y tristeza así, salvo en sí mismo. Quiso no haber hablado, no haber dicho nada, pero lo había hecho y al parecer había dado en el blanco.

-Lo siento, Potter. Lo siento. De verdad- y siguió disculpándose, con la cara tapada, temblando. Harry no quería verlo. Contemplar llorar a un hombre una de las escenas más horrorosas que le tocaba vivir, día tras día, pero ver a su profesor, Severus Snape... jamás habría imaginado que pudiese llorar así, que sintiera tanto dolor.

Harry se incorporó, bajó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Instintivamente, se tapó con la sábana de la cama y después le pareció ridículo tener vergüenza después de todo lo que le había pasado. Cuando al final se quitó la sábana y miró de nuevo, su profesor había recobrado la compostura y estaba sentado en la silla, observándole. Harry se puso rojo y volvió a enrollarse la sábana de nuevo.

-Tuve que curarle las heridas del cuerpo -dijo Snape a modo de disculpa. Harry asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. aún colorado.- Pero no puedo curarle de sus recuerdos. Si le borrase la memoria, en su estado, es posible que...

-No. -dijo Harry- No quiero olvidarlo.- Paró de hablar. Eso había sonado como si quisiera recordarlo- No es que quiera recordarlo, pero... mi mente está lo suficientemente dañada ya.

-A Malfoy le ocurre lo mismo -murmuró Snape- Él no podía olvidar ni pasar por alto lo que le estaba sucediendo en Azkabán.- tragó saliva- Así que su mente buscó una salida. Lo olvidó. Cada vez que algo malo le ocurría, él hacía desaparecer ese suceso de su cabeza inmediatamente. Reía en vez de gritar, se movía, aún estando quieto.

-Por eso está siempre riendo -susurró Harry. Snape asintió. Harry se preguntó si él lo habría resistido. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. Con lo que le afectaban los dementores a él.

-A su padrino le ocurrió algo similar.- Snape se estaba dejando llevar por los recuerdos- Pero con su forma animaga pudo combatirlo. Los perros siempre están contentos, no piensan, sólo actúan.- Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar a Snape decir "perro", pero no dijo nada.- Lucius, aunque parezca mentira, pensaba todo el tiempo en su mujer y su hijo. Eso le dio fuerzas para estar allí. Y que ya no había casi dementores, claro. Pero cuando enviaron a Draco allí... cuando leí su mente... acababa de perder a toda su familia y ,sin tener muy claro el bando en el que estaba, fue encerrado con aquellos que no habían muerto, obligado a escuchar sus gritos de agonía mientras los dementores le quitaban sus recuerdos...- Snape sacudió la cabeza- No deberíamos extrañarnos de que saliera algo así. Podría haber sido peor.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Cómo?

-Podría tener plenamente sus facultades mentales intactas y en ese caso, señor Potter, ni usted ni yo, ni ninguno de los que conocemos al señor Malfoy habríamos salido con vida. El mero hecho de que nos considere diversiones, más que personas, hace que sigamos vivos. No sé si se ha dado cuenta, supongo que no, ya que es un Gryffindor, pero (no me mire así, señor Potter) el señor Malfoy no parece darle importancia alguna a las varitas. Casi no las usa y sin embargo, todos le temen. Ni siquiera el señor Tenebroso era capaz de eso.

Harry suspiró. Sabía perfectamente lo que Malfoy era capaz de hacer sin varita.

-No es la varita -dijo Harry recordando algo que le dijera Dumbledore hacía mucho- es el mago que la empuña lo que es más poderoso.

-Albus, si. Solía decir ese tipo se cosas.- Snape compuso otra mueca despectiva, pero menos que cuando se refería a Sirius como: "perro". Harry había descubierto en su último año que podía saber de quién estaba hablando Snape aunque no le oyera. Tenía todo un repertorio de muecas. Estaba el repertorio de: os odio a todos, que usaba cuando ninguno de la clase había conseguido resolver una poción y él había perdido su valioso tiempo enseñándoles. Luego estaba la mueca de "Gryffindor" que era una mezcla entre desprecio, risa y altanería; y entre los miembros de Gryffindor sus muecas cambiaban. Cuando se refería a Hermione la mueca tiraba más al asco que al odio. Cuando se trataba de Ron era genuinamente asco y si se trataba de Harry era una mueca de odio total. Después había muecas para los profesores que eran todas de desprecio, menos la mueca de Albus, en la que le salía una especie de tic en el ojo de vez en cuando. Y por último estaban los merodeadores, fáciles de identificar. De menor a mayor asco estaban: Pettigrew, Lupin; Sirius y James. A éste último le reservaba la mejor mueca de asco/odio que tenía, tanto que a veces Harry creía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula por el lado de la cara que torcía.

Harry pensó en todo esto durante cinco segundos y sonrió un poco.

-¿Sonríe, Potter? Debe de ser algo muy divertido, dada la situación en la que estamos- Snape parecía molesto- ¿Le importaría decirme de qué se trata para poder reírnos los dos?

Y por supuesto, para Harry no tenía solo muecas, también poseía un gran repertorio de tonos y miradas, también según lo enfadado que estaba. Ese tono y mirada eran del grado: molesto.

-Lo siento, profesor Snape, pero ya no estamos en Hogwarts y eso quiere decir que no tengo por qué contestar a su pregunta.

Snape se quedó sin palabras un instante. Pero rápido como una serpiente, contraatacó.

-Lo que eso significa es que sigue siendo usted tan orgulloso, pedante y repelente como en Hogwarts, señor Potter. - Harry gimió mientras Snape se levantaba para echarle el sermón desde lo más alto, como solía gustarle hacer.- He arriesgado mi vida para salvarle de ese pútrido y oscuro agujero donde estaba encerrado, pero por supuesto a usted eso le da exactamente igual porque...

-Porque soy un Gryffindor, un irresponsable, un desagradecido- Harry se levantó a su vez y con satisfacción vio que le sacaba una cabeza a Snape- porque no se lo mucho que usted ha perdido, lo que ha pasado...y oh, espere. Se me olvidaba. Ah, si, vuelve a ser un doble espía, ¿verdad? ¿Y esta vez del bando de quién está, profesor? - Snape estaba componiendo su mirada de odio profundo- Porque si es en mío, le comunico que llega tarde. Si hubiese querido salvarme, debería haberlo hecho antes de que un psicópata me violara de todas las maneras posibles, no después, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho. Ah, claro, lo había olvidado, usted solo sabe ayudar en el último momento, ¿verdad? Si, gracias por curarme las heridas y darme de comer, Severus, pero adivina qué: ¡ estoy harto! ¡Harto de ti, de Malfoy, de mí mismo y de todo el puto mundo mágico!¡Tal vez deberías haberme dejado morir ahí, antes de darme otra jodida oportunidad de volverme loco!

Harry se había ido poniendo cada vez más furioso y hablaba entre jadeos. Se quitó la sábana de un tirón.

-¿Curarme, dices?¡Perfecto!¡Ahora tengo la piel tan lisa y llana que nada más verme, deseará llenarme de cicatrices de nuevo!¿Y sabes qué ocurrirá, Severus? Que yo me dejaré. Porque ya estoy tan jodidamente loco como él, porque no veo otra salida, porque siento que merezco esto y jamás volveré a estar bien de nuevo. No importa cuántas veces me borren la memoria porque eso estará ahí. Y Él estará ahí.

Se sentó. Estaba temblando de nuevo y en algún momento se había puesto a llorar.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio mientras le decía todo eso y siguió en silencio cuando el chico empezó a llorar y cuando tembló y cuando comenzó a moverse de delante hacia atrás tal y como lo hacía Malfoy. Entonces se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó y dejó que el chico llorara por todo lo que le había pasado y lo que le faltaba aún por pasar.

* * *

Draco se mecía adelante y atrás de nuevo. Notaba el escozor de la herida del cuello, sentía las sombras que se movían a su alrededor, la oscuridad le decía cosas, le susurraba... pero eso ya no era nada para él. Desde hacía mucho había dejado de notar el miedo a las tinieblas. Porque él se había convertido en una de ellas. Una sombra oscura. De lo más profundo de su ser, en aquella prisión, en aquella cárcel, había dejado de existir, se había dejado llevar por las sombras y les había tendido la mano

_de lo más profundo del tártaro..._

porque de todas formas su existencia y su noexistencia eran lo mismo. Los días no existían y las noches olían a rancio

_le llamaban del érebo..._

ya confundía a los dementores con las sombras de las paredes y a éstas con gatos que andaban de puntillas y todo eran momentos de lagunas y las paredes mutaban y venían hacia él y le apretaban y le aprisionaban

_tomando forma dentro de él..._

hizo lo posible por olvidar su existencia, la de él, la de todos, sobrevivía por pequeños impulsos, como si fuese una máquina. Los dementores fueron los primeros en notarlo. Eso ya no era un mago. No era un hombre. Se parecía más a ellos. A sus hermanos y hermanas, todos hijos del Caos y la Obscuridad. Lo dejaron, lo olvidaron. Se había transformado sin saberlo. Él mismo, sin necesidad de inducción externa, ni hipnosis, ni entrenamientos. Algunos lo llamaban Nirvana. Él no lo habría llamado así de saber que había llegado allí. Pero de la misma forma de logró sacar su alma de esas paredes y entrar en la oscuridad, algo de esa oscuridad, entró en su cuerpo. Y no podía parar. Oh, lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto. Y con él sería indestructible. Con él, fuera ya nada le retenía.

_le llamaban Thanatos..._

Por eso, cuando entró en la oscuridad y Potter se le echó encima, lo vio. Allí. En sus ojos. El mismo Thánatos que el suyo. Sin quererlo, lo había hecho poderoso y temible. No entendía que se le hubiese pasado por alto. ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Lo había torturado demasiado? Recordaba que su momento de libreación le había costado mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué Potter había tardado tan poco? A no ser... que Potter ya estuviera allí, antes de cogerle, que ya anduviese (como decía Severus) con patines de hielo sobre un hilo tensado en la cima del precipicio de la locura. ¿Eso había hecho? ¿Hasta ese extremo? No, no quería a Potter así. Su cuello dolía. Perro malo. No. Le quería sumiso. Como al principio. La había cagado.

* * *

Severus no comprendía por qué nadie daba la alarma. Draco debía haber puesto mortífagos para vigilar a Potter. ¿O no? Bueno, si se lo había llevado de la habitación sin ser visto, tal vez... demonios, ¿qué más daba eso ahora? Abrazó al chico más fuerte y le miró. El moreno miraba con ojos como platos a su alrededor, esperando que algo les atacase de un momento a otro. No sucedió nada. Ambos suspiraron. Y cuando Severus empezó a desaparecerse con él, cerraron los ojos y esperaron. Las huellas que dejaron en la arena terminaban abruptamente.

Malfoy los observó por la ventana mientras desaparecían.

-¿Mi señor? -dijo Blaise tras él.

-Que se vayan.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía dónde encontrar a Snape. Y Potter... bueno, algo le decía que volverían a encontrarse. - ¿Lo has preparado?

-Si, mi señor.

Draco asintió. Ya iba siendo hora de que dejaran esa casa. Se levantó, aún mirando por la ventana. Rememoró el cuerpo desnudo de Potter, sus gemidos, sus aterradores ojos...

-Vamos.

* * *

_**Dos años después**_

Supongamos que hay una ciudad. En esa ciudad hay muchas personas. Supongamos que una de ellas es un chico alto, de pelo oscuro, un poco más largo de lo que se lleva en ese momento. El chaval tiene gafas y detrás de ellas unos ojos verde esmeralda.

Los ojos están tristes.

Imaginemos dos amigos, un chico y una chica, salen juntos, son amigos de este chico. Y le quieren. Y están preocupados. Porque a pesar de la sonrisa de tranquilidad que siempre parece tener puesta, como si fuese una máscara con la que combatir la tristeza, él no sonríe.

Y es que hace dos años le pasó algo horrible, pero ellos no pueden imaginarse hasta qué punto. No saben las secuelas que le ha causado y él nunca se lo va a decir. Ni a ellos ni a nadie. Y eso les duele y a él también, pero todo el mundo calla y hablan de otra cosa.

Hay gente buena y hay gente mala. El chico se ocupa de que los malos no hagan daño a los buenos. Hasta que uno de los malos le cogió.

Sus amigos intentan que no esté solo. Y le presentan a chicas guapas y graciosas, a chicas tímidas, a chicas divertidas, a chicas sexuales. Cuando nada de esto funciona, le presentan a chicos. Pero el chaval no quiere saber nada. Y cada vez se va hundiendo más y sus ojeras se hacen más profundas y sus silencios más inquietantes.

Cuando se queda solo en casa mirando al vacío.

Cuando camina por las calles después de que anochezca.

Cuando, sin pronunciar palabra, encuentra a los malos y los encierra.

Cuando, a altas horas de la noche en las que ningún chico respetable saldría, se adentra en negocios oscuros de los que nadie sabe nada y pide algo y ese algo se llama dolor, pero de una determinada clase, porque, de lo otro, de lo que realmente necesita, no puede recibir.

Y cada vez está más desesperado.

Y cuando, después de tanto tiempo, decide que va a buscar a alguien perdido hace tiempo, (tal vez la única persona que pueda ayudarle), es entonces cuando lo ve.

Ahora imaginemos a otro chico en la misma ciudad. Este chico es de los malos, o eso quiere pensar él. En realidad ya no sabe lo que es. Nunca lo ha sabido, pero ahora está perdido, sin nadie más. Está solo y aterrorizado. Sabe que ha hecho cosas malas y no se arrepiente, pero también sabe lo que pasará si lo encuentran. Al principio estaba con otro chico, pero lo han cogido. Ahora solo queda él y no quiere recordar. No quiere volver al lugar donde le encerraron y tampoco quiere ir a la muerte. Porque seguro que en la muerte estará también solo y no, eso no lo quiere. Y anda por las noches y duerme por el día. Es algo fuera del tiempo, es oscuridad, es dolor, es sufrimiento. _Thánatos_

Y cada vez está más desesperado.

Y cuando decide que no lo podrá soportar más, cuando su locura ha llegado al límite en esos dos últimos años, lo ve. El culpable de todo lo que le pasa, aquel que se le escapó. Y su cara es un reflejo de la suya. Y viene hacia él.

Draco sonríe y desaparece.

_Al fin._

Harry parpadea, escrutando la oscuridad. No hay nadie. Y eso que le ha parecido verle. Estaba tan seguro. Suspira y se vuelve a casa. Pero no puede dormir. Al día siguiente vuelve a tener ojeras y responde a las preguntas con evasivas. Asiente, sonrié con su máscara puesta y sale a la calle. Hace un año los nuevos mortífagos desaparecieron de su lugar de residencia. Estuvieron desaparecidos durante meses. O eso le han dicho. Él no recuerda. Estuvo con Snape. Curándose o intentándolo. Después de eso, estuvo con Hermione y con Ron y de Snape ya no se supo nada. De los mortífagos sí. Al parecer, sus ideales estaban un poco cambiados. Ya no detestaban a los muggles. Solo los utilizaban. Se habían hecho mercenarios de magia. Eso era casi peor que intentar someter a todos los muggles. Así que, obviamente, los buscaron. Pero eran buenos escondiéndose. Mucho. Aunque, cuando Harry se recuperó, no duraron mucho. Especialmente porque ellos tenían que esconderse y dormir. Harry simplemente acechaba y no dormía. Ya no podía dormir. Porque entonces pensaba y soñaba y no quería, así que hacía que su cuerpo se fatigara lo indecible y caía rendido en el sofá. Eso funcionó al principio. Después descubrió que no podía dormir más de cinco horas. No sin el dolor. Así que simplemente se va de la oficina, y anda.

Cuando por la noche vuelve a casa, abre la puerta, entra, la cierra, camina hasta el diminuto salón... y se queda paralizado.

Porque la persona que ha estado buscando todo el día, y durante los últimos dos años, está ahí, en el sillón, mirándolo fijamente.

Al principio, ninguno de los dos hace nada.

Entonces, Harry saca la varita. Sentimientos encontrados: furia, dolor, vergüenza, placer, desesperación...

Pero el rubio niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes?- dice Harry con la varita apuntando a su torturador, porque eso es lo que fue, es y será siempre.

Malfoy pestañea y sonríe sin emoción.

Harry abre los ojos como platos cuando ve que el rubio se desabrocha los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?

No hay respuesta. Es una pregunta estúpida y Harry lo sabe. Como también sabe que la varita le está temblando en la mano.

-Para. Malfoy...

Y de repente está ahí, desnudo, en su sillón y eso le recuerda tanto a...

-Suelta esa varita y haz tu trabajo, Potter.

Y Harry abre la boca y no sabe qué decir.

-Obedece.

Esa es la palabra mágica. Tira la varita con ojos vidriosos, se acerca, se arrodilla y sumiso, obedece.


End file.
